


Cascade

by Urby



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Colors, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nintendo characters playing Nintendo games, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the Corrin alternates, Dusk and Verdant, befriend some of the other alt colors of Smash fighters and explore what it means to have an existence tied to the Smash universe.</p><p>Still, the heart of a dragon still beats within them, and dragons desire certain things...</p><p>(Explicit rating for later chapters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Corrins, Pokemon, and other characters depicted within are expected to, and are written so that they have variations from the canon representation.

The Smash Mansion was vast, almost unfathomably so, but even its halls could not house the entire roster and their alternate-colored clones. At first, said clones lived together in an apartment complex, which was only slightly less grand than the mansion itself. The advent of the "late newcomers" soon overcrowded even that building, so those alternates were relocated to another one a little ways away from the battlegrounds.

Life for the alternates was rather quiet, as far as Smashers went. The publicity and high profile events were handled by the originals, so the alternates' occupation was strictly fighting. The alternates could get called on for matches, but for the most part, they were free to do as they wished. Some of the alternates, who had no other existence than here in the Smash universe, explored their own identities, taking on their own names and personalities.

The housing situation was so impacted that each alternate had to share a room with one other. Even if they happened to be different sexes.

"Ah! You're the one of us with gold trim!"

The black-haired Corrin blinked, turning to the person who had come into the room - one of the male alternates, the green one. "Is it really that striking? I didn't mean to stand out."

"It was one of the first things I noticed. You were standing right in front of me!"

"Oh...yes, that's right." She had met him, and the six other Corrins, very briefly for a demonstration before coming to the Smash estates. The reality of the situation had yet to really settle in - she had barely gotten her bearings as to who she was supposed to be, and now she was expected to fight. "Did you think I was standing too stiffly?"

"Not any more than I was. I think it went rather well," the other Corrin smiled.

"That's good, then," she returned the smile. The two of them stood for a while, and while the silence was a little awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable. "So, are you looking for your room?"

"This is it, right? Number 14 on floor 5?" he asked, checking a small piece of paper in his hand. "I was told I was going to share a room with someone..."

"So was I, and this was the room I was given too," she said, holding up her own piece of paper. "So that makes us roommates, I suppose."

"Alright then! It's nice to meet you," he held out his hand, which she shook.

"Same here! Is there some name you'd like me to call you?"

"Ah, yes!" he brightened at that. Every one of them responded to "Corrin", as that was what the Announcer called them, but each of the alternates also had a second name that they also answered to. "Please, call me Verdant."

"That suits you! Call me Dusk."

"Dusk...that is a nice name," he said, smiling.

The two of them got along well, becoming fast friends with each other and most of the people they associated with. Their naturally inquisitive (and, to some, nosy) nature had them exploring and getting to know the grounds in short order.

Verdant spent a lot of time with the less humanoid members of the cast, often getting involved in the various adventures the Pokemon were up to. Dusk sometimes saw him as he followed (or was dragged around by) little crowds of Pikachu or Jigglypuff who needed to borrow his strength and thumbs. Seeing little glimpses of that was incredibly amusing, especially when he would murmur back to them in an approximation of their own language.

Dusk, on the other hand, tended to glide from group to group, joining conversations whenever she felt welcome. Some of the alternates, she discovered, resembled their originals only superficially - for whatever personal reasons, they had decided to be different. The first of these she had met was a very friendly Mewtwo named Mint, who was definitely more outgoing than their peers.

_ I could be gloomy all the time, like the others _ , Mint had explained to her once.  _ But that makes me feel lonely. I'd rather be friendly and enjoy my time here! _

"But you're perfectly capable of being serious when it's time to fight," Dusk said. "I've seen you on the field!"

_ Of course! I don't mind being serious when it's time to work. But being being resentful towards humanity and wanting to defeat everyone...I don't think I could ever do that. _

The Corrin alternates were already developing a few quirks of their own: Clementine and Crimson were both very competitive and insistent on challenging themselves and others, while Dawn spent a lot of time with the Villagers and took to gathering various objects with them. Cobalt seemed content to be a bit of a loner. Dusk liked to think of herself as someone who got along with everyone she met, and loved to listen to their stories. And there was Verdant, of course, who was kind to all things. When they met at their room to retire for the night, he always had something new to talk about, and they would spend the last hours before they slept trading tales.

* * *

Dusk was curious about her own history, which was not something she knew very well - there was some kind of family conflict, she was sure, but other than that, it seemed foreign and distant. Fortunately, it was easy to learn about, because newcomers were always the subject of conversation.

Some of the things she discovered made her grateful she was only a participant in the Smash battles - decisions that had effects on entire empires? Choices that meant life or death for others? That was responsibility she was in no rush to bear. And yet, being able to meet extraordinary people and fight alongside them had her envious. The two original Corrins spoke of their family and friends with such joy and pride...Dusk felt as if she almost knew the people they spoke of, as if they were buried deep in her memory despite never having met them.

She overheard them talking about a "petting minigame" in a sort of joking manner, and she was curious enough to look into it (with the help of one of the Lucases, who knew how to use computers.)

There were a lot of things Dusk regretted missing out on, being a Corrin whose only home was the Smash Estates, but for some reason, learning about the castle and being able to interact with an army and a family made her insides tight. The interactions weren't perfect, and were very limited...and that felt like an even greater insult. She tried to reason with herself, of course. That it wasn't fair to judge this with purely anecdotal evidence. Or it was just a game. And that...it wasn't  _ her _ game, so why was she getting upset over it?

No matter how many times she tried to hammer that last point in her mind, the sensation of it all being unfair still lingered, heavy and dark, in her thoughts. It must have shown, because when she came back to her room, her roommate looked at her with concern.

"You seem troubled," Verdant said, tilting his head at her. "Would talking help you feel better? I'm here if you need an ear."

Dusk remained standing for a moment, toes flexing against the carpet. After a moment, she turned towards him. "It's very silly," she said. "It...probably doesn't even matter. I can get over it."

He patted the space next to him timidly. "It  _ does _ matter to you, if it's upsetting you so much. There's no reason to keep it inside."

She let out her breath heavily and came to sit by him, her posture stiff. He seemed a little daunted by this, so she made a little effort to relax. After a moment, she shook her head and spoke up. "So, I keep hearing about our original game having this thing that people call 'My Room', where you invite someone to your chambers so you can talk with them privately..."

"A one-on-one...oh, so for tactical discussion?" Verdant said. "Hearing one person's counsel on upcoming decisions in a war could be useful."

Dusk almost laughed out loud, but contained it with a wry grin. "No...it's for...well, getting to know them, mostly. You can even touch them, if you're on good terms."

"Couldn't you do that anywhere? You don't need to invite someone to your room to be able to touch them, right?"

"It's intended to be with someone you love, or want to be intimate with."

"Oh!" he said, tapping his forehead with his fist. He didn't speak for a moment out of embarrassment. "Yes, that would be the more obvious reason for a private encounter."

She turned towards her feet, watching them swing for a bit. She could probably stop the conversation here and put it out of her mind, but she didn't want to let it go. "Not every game has it in its full capacity, though...I think that's a bit of a shame."

"It isn't?" he frowned. "So some versions of us wouldn't be able to exchange touches with someone they were close with? That seems unfair!"

"Right?" she said. "And I also heard that it's a pretty one-sided affair...you can interact with someone, but they can't do much other than talk to you in return."

He opened his mouth to protest more, but she cut him off with a sigh. He was silent so she could continue. "If I loved someone enough that I would try getting to know them...I would have liked for them to be able to reciprocate my affections."

Dusk stared at the floor, but she could see Verdant hunch over a bit out of the corner of her eye. His feet tapped the floor as he thought. "Well, having them speak to you is a start, isn't it?"

"But what if I...or a me, one of us, I don't know! What if we would have wanted to know how it felt to feel the touch of our loved one? Should I be content with half-measures?"

Verdant had his hands up, as if attempting to calm her or shield his body, and Dusk swallowed when she realized she had been raising her voice. "I...I'm sorry, this isn't even something I should be upset about. It's not like I'd ever experience it, after all."

He lowered his hands slowly, and after a moment, he put them on the bed next to her. "It might not exactly concern you, exactly, or me, or a few of us. But I understand. I'm sure you're not the first Corrin to be frustrated by this. I mean...! I, for one, would very much like to be able to be touched by someone who was attracted to me! And it would be wonderful if it were mutual...! I, ah..."

He trailed off when he realized that what he said did not cheer her up. They sat in silence for a moment. She closed her eyes and considered lying down or moving to her own bed.

Something warm touched the side of her face, and she jerked her eyes open, her breath catching in her throat. Verdant had laid his face against hers, and she could feel his lashes twitching against her cheek. Dusk barely moved, her body warming with confusion and something tight that she had no name for.

"You don't need to return my affections," he said softly. "But I hope you can at least accept them, and take some comfort in them?"

Her eyes squeezed shut, and she took a deep breath. She didn't...she didn't know what she wanted, not right now, but this was comforting.

"You don't need to go out of your way to make me feel better," she said, keeping her eyes shut and her body still.

He stiffened, and she felt him frown against her face. "I want you to be happy. Please don't be sad..."

"I'm not even sad for a good reason," she said, clenching her fists on her thighs. "So, really, you don't need to cheer me up..."

Verdant moved so their cheeks met. "If I was sad, I know you would try to help me."

"Of course I would!"

"So let me return the favor. If not, then seeing you sad is making me sad, so you should help me not be sad."

Dusk managed a light chuckle. "By letting you help me not be sad?"

She felt him smile against her skin. "Yes!"

"Just being able to talk about it has helped," she said, turning towards him a little. "And knowing that I'm not the only one who thinks it's unfair also helps."

"It really is!" Verdant leaned back so she could look at him. "I mean, we deserve cuddles just as much as anyone!"

His determined indignation made her laugh, a genuine one this time. He laughed quietly as well.

"I should really rest now, Verdant. Thank you."

"Alright, rest well. I'll let you know when dinner's on."

"Thanks," Dusk said, and she moved to her own bed to lay down on it. It seemed like too much work to get under the covers for such a quick nap, so she decided to just close her eyes and be done with it.

There was quiet for a moment. Then she heard careful feet padding to her side of the room. "Dusk?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask, but, did you want to keep cuddling?" Verdant asked in a soft voice, as if he was afraid she was actually asleep.

She didn't need to consider it for very long before turning towards him. "Yes, I would!"

He climbed onto the bed carefully, smiling all the while. His body was pleasantly toasty, especially his chest, and his arms around her back steady and sure. She returned the embrace as warmly as she could, nuzzling his neck. He was a Corrin, so he deserved cuddles, too!

"This is really nice," Verdant said, settling into the bed.

"It is," Dusk nodded into his shoulder. "Don't fall asleep though. You promised you'd let me know when dinner's ready."

"I know!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk was a popular pick out of all the Corrins, so she was often out and about fighting. She enjoyed the attention, and always performed to the best of her ability, and yet...she often felt _weary_. There wasn't such a thing as being exhausted or permanently injured in battle at the Smash Estates, but there were some days when she was simply on her feet, battle-ready for too long. She wanted to befriend others and get to know them, but most of her relationships with the other fighters and their alternates didn't go much further than a few conversations with her blade. After all the fighting was over, she couldn't muster the fortitude to stay social - she just wanted to go back to her room, review her losses, and rest.

Perhaps, as a dragon associated with the night, she was not really suited for being in the spotlight much.

Verdant was the only person she could converse with without feeling overwhelmed. She suspected some of it was due to the fact they had moved past introductions (which sometimes felt a little stinted)...but part of it was simply because she enjoyed his presence, which was innocuous and easygoing. He often went out of his way to make her more comfortable when she returned from the battlefield - a gesture she would have gladly returned, if it weren't for the fact he hardly ever got deployed when she was not.

They figured out a little system of favors - she would leave cookies and nibbles that she found, since she was often in the refreshment room between matches, and when he would leave the room, he would leave a water heater on so that she could come back and make herself a quick cup of tea.

Life was full of fighting, but at least it wasn't a war, and she counted herself lucky that no real lives were being lost.

They were busy for a time - newcomers were very popular - but once the excitement had died down, it was mostly Dusk who was chosen out of the Corrins. Some of her fellow draconic avatars spectated and cheered on her efforts, and she was pleasantly charmed by discovering that Verdant was often among them.

"I wish I could do more to help you out there!" he told her once. "It's always interesting to see how you do out there when I would do something totally different in that situation..."

"I guess that's the kind of thinking we would do, seeing as we're both tacticians!" she said, having a sip of tea.

"Sometimes I feel more like a flailing beast than a tactician. Have you seen some of the debates the Robins get into?"

"I imagine they can get quite elaborate!"

"Labyrinthine, even! I wonder if they do it on purpose," he said, resting his cheek on his fist.

Mint the Mewtwo surfaced in Dusk's thoughts, and she frowned into her sip of tea. "Perhaps it's for show," she said, and as soon as she did, she wanted to take it back.

Verdant stared at the ceiling as he pondered this, mouth working quietly. "I suppose they might have a reputation to uphold," he said after a moment.

She was surprised to hear him say something like that - he didn't seem to be someone who would ever be concerned with the particulars of being a clone.

He poured himself some tea, but didn't drink it - he seemed absorbed in his own reflection in his cup. Seeing him so pensive seemed unusual, so she nudged his arm. "What's on your mind?"

His mouth squirmed a bit and he sighed. "Nothing worth sharing."

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk about it. Or talk about anything," she told him gently.

The corner of his lip lifted, as if he was about to say something, but he silenced himself with a sip of tea. Dusk allowed the silence to stretch, as stiff as it was.

"Dusk, I!" Verdant began, straightening suddenly. "I find you very attractive! I would like to be able to...to," he swallowed thickly. "To spend more time with you," he enunciated each word clearly, as if he was making a great effort not to mutter or stumble.

"To...spend more time with me," she repeated. His impassioned declaration had caught her off guard, but she wasn't against the idea. In fact, it sounded very appealing!

"Y...yes! That's exactly what I want!" he made an attempt at laughter that was a little concerning in its patheticness. "Because I...I think I kind of adore you."

Dusk had to remember to hang onto her teacup, because she was so surprised and delighted her fingers felt too light to grasp anything. "Are you...proposing we go out?" she asked as a smile spread across her face.

"Ah, wait!" Verdant's face flushed, and he made desperate grasping motions with his free hand. "I don't mean to...impose, or steal you away, or...I mean, if you would rather get to know other people and explore your options...!"

"Verdant, it's alright. If you're so concerned about claiming me, this relationship doesn't have to be binding."

"But..." he tucked his chin a bit, concern sweeping over his face. "Isn't it supposed to be?"

She blinked a few times. "Why so?"

"Well, I..." Verdant seemed like he was convincing himself to let it go, but he continued. "Isn't it supposed to be, um...I heard the Robins say that when we chose someone, things...escalate."

He was staring very intently at her neck. This seemed odd, so Dusk shifted her shoulders, but he didn't react.

_Too shy to maintain eye contact, maybe?_

"Does this have to do with that...'petting minigame', by any chance?"

He didn't say anything for a while. "It's about...growing the army," he said finally.

"So this _does_ have to do with...where we came from," she said. She took a breath and let it out in a light sigh. "Do you really feel like that is a part of you?"

Verdant looked up at her at that, his expression cautiously curious.

"I mean, we don't even get to have some of the things other Corrins have, like a castle, or...petting people!" Dusk said. "We are different...and maybe we can be...comfortable exploring what that means for us. Good and bad."

The tension in his posture slipped away slowly. "Good and bad..." he said slowly, as if seeing how the words felt for him.

She leaned closer to him, smiling. He returned the smile after a while.

"Do you want to cuddle?" he asked.

"Let's finish our tea first!"

Verdant almost choked on his, with how fast he wanted to quaff it, which was so adorable that Dusk gave him a little nuzzle on the cheek.

* * *

The two of them traded gently affectionate gestures as they passed each other each day. During peak hours, all they could manage were smiles and twining of fingers, which suited them just fine - as comfortable as they were with each other, there was an unsaid hesitation about what others might think of two clones being interested in each other. Dusk wasn't too sure of some of the dynamics between other sets of clones, but the ones who did have relationships were not within their own group.

Besides, it seemed much more appropriate to contain their cuddling to their room, when they were sure they weren't going to be disturbed.

Her core murmured pleasantly when she spent time with Verdant - something like satisfaction, something she felt was a little bit draconic in its intensity. It was a relief to know that she wouldn't have to fear being a dragon around him, since he would know what it was like...she wondered if his inner dragon rumbled in the same way that hers did.

"Verdant? Come have lunch; Palutena is inviting us," she said, peeking into their room. She had to actually enter the room to find him. Verdant was curled on his side, hands close to his face. He seemed to be taking a very thorough snooze, since it didn't look like he had moved for a while.

"Come have lunch," Dusk repeated, and he made absolutely no reaction whatsoever.

He looked kind of cute, with his eyes closed and features relaxed. She leaned over the bed so she could have a closer look, having a seat on it as carefully as she could. He didn't notice that either.

"You really are asleep, aren't you?" she said, smiling lightly.

His cheeks were a little rosy, and his breaths deep and even. So deep, in fact, he was making sounds with every breath - not a snore, but something close to a sigh. His hair was a little tousled, and she wondered if it behaved like hers. Was it as soft?

Dusk brushed gentle fingers against his hair. It was soft, like hers, a bit thicker but not by much. A little thought occurred to her, and she blew on his hair gently. It fluttered in the little breeze she made, and Verdant blinked behind closed eyelids and made a tiny movement - barely a flinch. The reaction made her think of an animal or a Pokemon having their face blown on, and she giggled.

She curled up next to him, copying his position, and watched him awhile. Her mind quieted, almost to the point she was asleep herself, but she felt alert and willing to stay awake. Without thinking, she walked her fingers to his hair again, nestling them until she could touch his scalp. She smoothed her hand against his head while being careful not to scratch his scalp.

His eyes cracked open, and while he didn't smile, she could tell he was happy to see her and not upset to be awakened.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

Verdant spent a moment blinking sleepily. "Green tea, please," he said blearily.

"We're invited to have some with a couple of others," Dusk explained.

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "That means I'll have to get up."

"Yes."

"What a shame," he said, tilting his head towards her. She humored him for a bit, continuing to rub at his scalp.

"Well, you can stay here if you want, but I would like to go," she said playfully, sitting up. His eyes snapped open at that.

"Wait for me?" he asked in a small voice.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting. You'll wake up if you start walking."

Verdant pushed himself up with a groan, then gave her a soft smile. Dusk darted close to give him a quick peck on the cheek and scampered out the door.

"Wait! You can't just...Dusk! Please let me kiss you back!" he said, stumbling after her.

"Tea first!" she called behind her shoulder, but she slowed down so he could catch up. He bumped her shoulder with his own and walked beside her as they made their way outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wonders if this is worth continuing because even the characters themselves are like "ARE we Corrins? We just don't know!" but I really want to be able to post dragon sin
> 
> Apologies if the relationship is moving quickly; I've had enough trying to make things delicate and sensitive with Love is Infinite. Besides, I think these two are cute together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out already, things will be moving quickly in this fic.

Dusk sometimes missed not having the experiences of "ordinary Corrins" - even though she had heard that the relationships present in their game of origin weren't always stellar examples, they were at least something to observe as reference. She had no idea how things were supposed to progress! She and Verdant had been getting closer to each other, often falling asleep together in the same bed. It wasn't always cute or comfortable, however. Morning limb Jenga was never fun, and sometimes one of them would wake up in the middle of the night and move to the other bed for more space and a cooler mattress. Still, there was little bitterness about any of it - neither of them complained or pointed it out.

There seemed to be a few relationships between different residents of the Smash Mansion, but it was hard to tell if people were partners or just close friends. And it seemed rude to just...ask, and she would never snoop! ...She couldn't imagine how she would, considering the doors and walls were soundproof. (She checked.)

She didn't feel like her boundaries were being pushed or violated, at least, so that was a start. Seeing Verdant happy or calm beside her was also reassuring, and quite pleasant besides.

This night in particular was quiet for all Smashers, as routine maintenance was being done on the battlefields. Everyone had turned in early that evening...but Dusk didn't feel tired, especially since she hadn't exhausted herself fighting beforehand. Verdant didn't want to sleep right away either, so the two of them wrestled together on his bed until he had her pinned on her back.

"I win!" he said, grinning.

"Good," she said, because being with him was a little victory for her, especially when they were close like this.

"Can I come closer to you?"

"Yes," she said, and was surprised to discover he meant _much_ closer, because he stretched out on top of her. Dusk found herself of two opinions regarding Verdant's current position: part of her felt that his weight was comforting, but another gnashed at the lack of mobility she now had. Instinct made her want to buck him off, but she felt herself calming when he started stroking her hair. She allowed him to touch her and closed her eyes.

His breathing against her chest was...strange, but not unpleasant. His body was so close to her own...if he breathed too hard, or in time with her, he sort of squished her breasts a little...it made her so much more aware of her own body than she was used to.

She could grow to enjoy this. His hands in her hair, against her scalp, were very soothing after a while.

"You're so cute!" he said. She opened her eyes and blinked at his earnest smile.

"Why do you think so?" she asked, stirring underneath him. He pushed himself on his elbows to give her some room. "Tell me what's so cute about me!"

"I like your ears! And the way you breathe when you're relaxed," he said without hesitation. "Deep and audible."

"Those are things that you have, too," Dusk reached up to flick the tip of his ear. "Narcissist."

"I don't suppose you think I'm any cute," Verdant chuckled helplessly.

She stuck her thumbs into his mouth, stunning him to stillness as she pulled his lips apart. "I do too! I think that your teeth are cute. I like your canines."

He snorted. "Oh, so _I'm_ a narshishist?" he mumbled around her thumbs.

"And...I think that it's very sweet that you talk to animals, even if they can't talk back to you," she said. His lips relaxed, as if he had stopped frowning. "And your hair is soft and fun to touch."

Verdant's hands stroked her hair, as if echoing the sentiment. "I guesh it'sh hard to find shomething really that different," he said.

Dusk hummed in agreement before the realization that she should probably leave his mouth alone caught up with her. "Sorry, let me..."

Before she could draw out her hands, his lips and teeth caught gently around one of her thumbs, holding it in his mouth. He swallowed a bit, which pressed her thumb against his warm and slick tongue. She gasped, because it felt oddly intimate and personal...but not exactly unpleasant. He seemed just as surprised as she was, and pushed himself up, releasing his hold on her. "I'm...I'm very sorry, I don't know what came over me. Did I hurt you?"

"No! Not at all!"

He hovered over her, his expression soft. Her chest felt tight - no one had ever looked at her that way before.

"Ah, can I ask you a silly question?" he murmured.

"That's one," she said, giving him a little smile. "But I'll let you have another."

He hesitated, his lips moving slightly as he weighed the words in his mouth. "You told me once, about being able to pet others in our original game," he began. "And I remember you said it had limitations."

"Yes," she breathed. Her body was tense; she hoped that he would take this in a direction she liked.

"Could you kiss someone?"

Dusk swallowed. "I don't know," she said. After a moment of matching his gaze, she asked, "Do you want to kiss me?"

"I would," Verdant's breaths were heavy. "I would very much like to kiss you."

She reached out to him and brought their bodies close together again. His heart was racing, and his breath was warm against her cheek. "Verdant, are you alright?"

"Maybe I shouldn't kiss you," he said, voice hushed. "My body...I want to do things all of a sudden. I can excuse myself..."

"I would let you kiss me," she said. "And I would kiss you back," she added when his face hovered closer to her.

Verdant's gaze was intense, but not predatory. He murmured the beginnings of a sentence, but silenced himself by bringing his lips to hers.

Dusk's body burst with warmth, and she squirmed a bit under him. It wasn't unpleasant - far from it - but she couldn't sit still with all of the excitement coursing through her body. She gave his lips a timid lick, and he responded with a little whine and a lick of his own. It was intimate but sweet, and perhaps a little awkward...but it made the warmth in her core bubble over and cloud her mind. She wanted more...

The whine he made became a growl when she threw her arms around his shoulders, hands in his hair. Something deep was taking over...it gave both of them enough daring to continue, open mouthed, sharing each other's taste. Dusk paused to swallow - it seemed like her saliva was getting in the way...a lot. She couldn't get rid of all of it, though, as if the waters within were welling up.

They parted, breathing and swallowing hard. Dusk realized her chin was warm because their saliva had started dribbling down it...and only spent a brief second thinking about wiping it, since there were more important things to pay attention to. Verdant dove for her neck, licking it and grazing it with his teeth. She made a noise at the wet sensation, tilting her head back to expose herself more.

Draconic features pushed out of their bodies, and Dusk had to flex her fingers so she didn't slice Verdant's skin. He huffed in frustration as the antlers forming around their faces clacked together, making it impossible to have their lips meet. He ran a careful finger down the collar of her nightshirt so he could pop one of the buttons off. She growled at his audacity, which turned into a purr when he started sucking on the skin of her neck and shoulder.

The heat and musk from her partner...she'd never really thought he smelled like much of anything before (soap and shampoo, perhaps, if she caught him at a good time), but her focus zeroed in onto something deep in his scent - difficult to describe, though she could identify salt and sweat in it. It wasn't something she would call _human_ , exactly...feral? draconic? Exciting, definitely. Her body was on edge just taking it in. Drool and sweat and other fluids ran freely...she flinched when she felt the juices of her excitement running between her thighs and down to her ass. In an instant, her thoughts returned, and the first one she had was that this was much more than she had anticipated.

"Dusk?" Verdant asked, though his eagerness sounded like it could easily beat out his concern.

It took her a moment to clear her throat and recover her words. "I think I've had enough," she said.

"Ah, of course," he said, rolling off of her. The warmth in her body felt less like excitement and more like embarrassment now. They'd both been so forward! And she very much enjoyed it! And now she was very wet all over and sticky besides.

"I'm afraid we've ruined your sheets," she said meekly.

He managed a little chuckle. "It'll wash off," he said. He picked at the band of his trousers with delicate claws. "I hope."

"Do you want to wash off first?"

"I...I would, thank you."

Verdant picked his way to the bathroom carefully, his limbs stiff. Dusk stared at the ceiling for a bit, going over what just happened in her mind. She could feel the deep part of her body roiling again the more she contemplated it, though, so she stood to clear her thoughts.

There were spare bed sets in the closet, so Dusk made an attempt to change Verdant's sheets for him while she waited. Once she did as much as she could without risking herself clawing the blanket apart, she had a seat by the window. Their room had a view onto the forest that flanked the Smash Estates instead of the plaza, and while it meant they couldn't see the great fountain in the middle of it, watching the leaves of the forest move in the wind was a little bit like the current of a body of water. She felt her draconic features pull back into her body slowly.

A light hand at her shoulder made her turn around. Verdant's hair was still damp, but he looked calm and happy. "I used all the towels in the bathroom, so here are some for you," he said, holding out a little stack he'd pulled out of the closet.

"Thank you," she said, sitting up straight so she could kiss the side of his forehead. He gave her a nuzzle back and held the bathroom door open for her. She pushed it closed with her back and let out her breath in a sigh.

"What a night," she said to herself. It was definitely something she wouldn't mind doing again, but perhaps...later. Right now, she had to decide whether or not she wanted to shower or bathe. The tub was hardly used as one, and it looked wide enough to lie down in...besides, there was a little collection of bath salts in the bathroom cabinet, so why not try those?

The water was so warm and the scent was so light and soothing and the excitement had worn her out so much that she drifted off in the bath, and when she came to, sunlight was coming into the bathroom and a little tea service was waiting for her on a little stool outside the bathroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said "things will be moving quickly in this fic", I hope you didn't think I meant fast updates, cause hahahaha.
> 
> (also I saw a bunch of cute corrin art and now i want to write lots of these two. y'all don't understand how thirsty i am for draggins)

Dusk had never imagined herself as a sexual person - she existed, and her body was complete, but she hadn't exactly considered putting it to use for anything other than moving herself around and fighting. Being able to cuddle with Verdant was one thing, but after the night they'd...kissed...and almost ravaged each other, her body was beginning to _demand_ things...

And if having her nethers shouting at her wasn't embarrassing enough, her imagination coiled around people she wasn't even interested in! If there were any one of these subjects of fancy that made sense, she had to suppose Ike was a natural pick, since he was vaguely familiar, but...sometimes, when she was watching matches, her wandering mind lingered on people she hardly interacted with. The various Bayonetta alternates were...well, they clearly _invited_ such thoughts with their dress and attitude, so Dusk had to admit that made some sense too. But for someone like Mint? One of her friends, and another species, besides!? She didn't even know Mint's gender!

Most of all, she felt like she was...unintentionally straying from Verdant. She didn't think she would _act_ on her thoughts with others - she did not know and trust them like she did her roommate. But she had very little idea what to expect from him. He was like her, but...male, obviously.

Dusk did not like keeping secrets, but it was also difficult to breach the topic with him.

"What do you think about Bayonetta?" she asked one night, when they were about to turn in.

Verdant took a breath in and out, preparing his answer with a hesitation that implied a desire to answer honestly, not guilt. After a moment, he said, "She is very fast!" which was clearly not _everything_ he thought, but a sincere statement.

"She is very difficult to fight," Dusk offered.

"Yes! I agree! Ah, did you want to discuss ways of dealing with her?"

Dusk was a little disappointed with how this conversation was turning out, but she supposed it was her fault for starting it off so conservatively. Her pause made Verdant lean towards her.

"Something else, then," he said.

"...I think she is quite beautiful."

Verdant's eyes widened. "So you think so too!"

"It's difficult not to..."

He sighed with relief. "Very difficult," he said. "But I think you are beautiful too!"

He said it with such honest conviction that Dusk sputtered a bit and nudged him.

"I mean it! You don't have to dress like that if you don't want to. You're beautiful!" Verdant said, nudging her back.

"I don't think anyone other than Bayonetta could wear her outfit," Dusk chuckled. "That wasn't what I was worried about, but thank you."

"You're worried? What about?"

Dusk shook her head. Verdant embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

Even though they hadn't discussed it explicitly, she felt like he understood, or at least had some of the same awkward urges as she did. Now that she wasn't so ashamed of it, she decided to see what she could do to quiet her body.

The forest just outside the Smash Estates was wide, quiet, and had bodies of water that were pristine. It was an ideal place to sit, mediate, or release the dragon within and explore that body. She had the privacy of the bathroom to investigate her human body, but she wasn't comfortable attempting similar experiments indoors. Here in the forest, however, she could remain calm, or not, depending on how worked up she'd allowed herself to become, and let the dragon release some steam.

Sometimes, she wondered if the other Corrins did the same. And when she'd cross the forest and find scuff marks that resembled hers, but were not hers, she imagined that yes, they did.

* * *

Sometimes the only thing on Dusk's mind after a long day of fighting was a long soak. She'd have to put up with a couple of raisin jokes if people looked at her feet afterwards, but it was much more tolerable than having the bone-deep tension of all-day battling.

Their room was empty when Dusk came in, and Verdant's bed was tidy. The bathroom door was closed, which should have struck her as odd, but she pushed through anyway. She couldn't see a thing because of the heavy steam within, and she had to hold back a coughing fit. Maybe this was why the door was closed? Wait, no, if there was steam in the bathroom, it needed to be aired out!

She came to the realization that there was a low rumbling sound, one of running water.

The air in the bathroom was heavy, even after the steam cleared. The sound of running water was a little off, and it took Dusk a moment to realize that the reason was because the showerhead wasn't where it was supposed to be. Her eyes scanned about as she looked for it, and they fell on plating of a familiar jade color. Plating on an arm, draped over the side of the tub...

She froze, not even daring to breathe for a moment. She didn't need to see more to piece the scene together: Verdant was taking a shower. A long, very hot one, it seemed...

Wait, if he had been showering long enough to cause that much steam, they probably wouldn't have much left for the rest of the week! She was going to give him a piece of her mind -!

A drawn-out moan cut off her thoughts. She dared to look up, and was transfixed with what she saw.

Verdant was lying against the edge of the tub, knees up, head leaning back but propped up against the wall by his horns. He was not quite fully shifted - his face remained, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted - but she could see his tail twitching in the air and claws instead of fingers. And...he was using the showerhead to direct water directly at himself, at a particular _part_ of himself, one that was the color of muscle and stretched out from between his legs to just below his sternum. It was so...unlike what she was used to associating with him. Dusk gasped, and he didn't react, at least for a moment. Then his eyes cracked open, and he groaned, starting to sit up. She tried to back out of bathroom as quickly and quietly as possible, but ran into the door, slamming it shut and having the doorknob dig into her side painfully. "Ow -!"

Verdant turned his head towards her, and when he saw her, his eyes went wide. He made a bellowing noise, somewhere between a yelp of surprise and a draconic roar, and tried to stand or get out of the tub, but his horns scraped against the walls and brought him back down. Unsure what else to do (and afraid of what might happen,) Dusk curled up, covering her eyes. She felt water hit her side...he must have dropped the showerhead. After a moment, she heard him groan and the squeak of the faucet being turned off.

"I'm very sorry you had to see that," his voice was soft. She uncurled carefully, stealing a cautious peek towards the tub. He was sitting up with his back towards her, fully unshifted and very nude, hugging his knees to his chest.

"No, please, it's my fault. I'm sorry," Dusk said. "I wasn't thinking. I should have knocked, at least."

Verdant was very still. After a long moment, he said, "Please give me a towel."

She took a clean towel and draped it on the side of the tub, trying to take care not to get it wet before he put it on. He wrapped it around himself and _fled_ the room, not pausing to excuse himself or say anything else.

Dusk didn't move for a while, still processing what she'd just seen. She didn't blame him for being embarrassed - her own face felt like it could boil water - but she wished that they could have spoken a little bit. She was curious, despite her shock. That was...that thing she'd seen, it was definitely part of his body! She'd only caught a glimpse of it, but it was enough to make her have to reconsider any fantasies in rather interesting ways.

Not only was she battle-tense, there was a thick, roiling anticipation in her gut. She shook her head, tapping it against the side of the tub. She didn't want to get caught up with lewd thoughts of Verdant, especially since he was so clearly ashamed of being seen. Her imagination would have to be put on hold - she needed to wash up.

There was still a little bit of water in the tub, and she ran her hand through it. It was lukewarm...and the water that came out of the showerhead was tepid at best. A cold shower seemed to be in order, though, because she wanted to quiet her mind.

* * *

Verdant was more timid than ever. He avoided having long conversations, though he was always polite about it. Dusk feared the worst until he invited her to come have a walk with him in the nearby woods. They stopped by a lake.

"I didn't mean to shut you out," he said. "But it didn't seem right...I didn't want to just pretend nothing happened."

"Ah," she said. It was a clear, sunny day, and the forest was bright with dappled light. She clasped her hands together. "Are you...upset?"

Verdant paused, turning back to her. "No! Not at you! That is...I hadn't taken measures so that you wouldn't see that. It's my fault. You apologized anyway, and I appreciate that."

Dusk chanced a small smile. He returned it, holding out his hand for her.

"I hope we can still be friends?" he said.

"Of course! I didn't mind it! I, ah," she put a fist to her mouth to give her some time to think. He seemed surprised, but not taken aback. "...I've been thinking about you. After that night you kissed me."

The red crawling across his cheeks contrasted well with the green tint of his hair.

She had enough momentum to continue talking. "Sometimes, I think about other people! But I like thinking about you the most. So, when I saw you, I didn't mind." She managed a little laugh. "It was bound to happen, since we're roommates."

A grin slowly spread across his face, and he put a fist in front of his mouth to cover his own laugh. "Thank goodness...! I...I think about you as well, and was so afraid you would hate me for it, but I don't feel so bad about it anymore!"

Dusk tilted her head at him. Verdant went very still, as if regretting what he'd just said.

"Are you...hm," she began. How could she ask this question without being vulgar? "Are you...do you want us to be intimate with each other?"

Verdant's posture bunched up, with his shoulders close to his ears. It wasn't instant, but it was pronounced enough that Dusk wanted to melt on the spot for misreading the situation. Her dismay must have been visible, because he approached her quickly, clasping her hands. It took him a moment to work up words, but he spoke evenly: "What gave you that impression?"

He wasn't horrified, at least, and his concern for her seemed stronger than his own embarrassment. "When you brought me to the forest, and to a lake even...I thought you had plans," she said.

"...Beg pardon? I...I don't understand, am I missing something here?"

Dusk wondered if she was about to be obscene again. But...this was Verdant, and she wanted to share with him, and possibly...well. First she had to explain what she meant.

"I thought that we Corrins used the forest as a place for," she paused. "Self-play?"

He blinked. "I did not know that," he said in a small voice. "I, ah. I used the bathroom. Our bathroom. As you know."

Dusk looked down at their hands. She could feel heat all over her body, even her toes.

"This is a good place to do that," he said. "Open. Maybe not exactly private, but it's so large...and there's water, too! I always feel like water helps."

"It makes things easier to clean."

"Yes!"

Dusk could not bring herself to look up.

"Dusk, I didn't intend to lead you on," Verdant said. "One day, I'd like to...do things with you, with your permission of course. But not now. Not today."

She closed her eyes. Then, with a sigh, she looked up at him. "Not today. Thank you."

His smile was soft, lips slightly parted as he weighed his words. "I hope I'm not jumping to conclusions here?"

"I think we feel the same way," she said. "Curious, eager..."

"Anxious," Verdant offered.

"Anxious," Dusk repeated, nodding. She broke into a smile, ducking her head. "I swear I never get this nervous before a match, but this...!"

"It's exciting! You can't even think straight! But when we're like this, it's..." he stepped forward, closing the gap between their bodies. "The jitter...goes away a bit. I like being with you."

Dusk nodded.

"We might not be ready for...a while. But maybe we can...talk about it?" Verdant asked, pushing his fingers between hers. She grazed the back of his hands with her nails, feeling the warmth against her fingertips. "Is that alright?"

"I'd appreciate that."

Verdant rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I have a question right now, actually."

"Hm?" he blinked his eyes open rapidly, as if he hadn't expected the moment to break so soon.

Dusk's mouth squirmed. "Your..." she took a deep breath. "Penis."

His eyes went wide, mouth drawn thin.

"I saw it. I think? Is it really that big?"

"That was," he began, avoiding her gaze, "the dragon's...well, yes and no? I was only partly transformed. The dragon is...quite obscene in size, even for its body."

 _Oh no,_ she thought, already feeling her imagination winding up. Her face was on fire and she had to swallow often to control how much she was salivating. _It's even bigger!?_

He noticed her reaction and stepped away to give her some space. "Do you," he said, tilting his head. She heard him gulp. "Like hearing about this?"

She did not answer.

"Ah, it's not always like that! I believe I'm rather average for a human. If that's a plus."

"Yes," she said. "I was about to say, I have no idea how all you boy Corrins keep your suit so trim."

He looked aside for a moment. Then, with a little smile, he said, "Very carefully...?"

"Is that a joke!"

Verdant laughed, and that broke enough tension that Dusk started laughing as well, and it quieted the roiling within.

"Verdant?"

"Yes?" he covered his hand with a fist to stop laughing.

"I kind of adore you," she said, leaning up to him with a smile.

He bumped her head playfully. "Only 'kind of'?"

"Maybe a lot. Who knows?"

"I'd like to think I do," he said, sticking the tip of his tongue at her. She bounced on her toes to poke his tongue with her own, making him yelp. She broke away, splashing through the lake. "Hey! Come back!"

"Catch me!" she called over her shoulder. He tromped after her, offering a merry chase, but always letting her escape to prolong the game until the sun went down and they returned to the Smash Estates worn out but satisfied.

* * *

Menstrual cycles were unavoidable. Fortunately there were ways to make them so mild they were barely felt - after all, all the fighters needed to constantly and consistently be in fighting form. Still, Dusk felt a distinct shift in her body. Her mind was no longer chasing after fantasies, and her libido appeared dormant. She could still entertain those certain thoughts and appreciate other's bodies, but there wasn't any of the urgent, gnawing hunger attached to it.

It was good to have a break from her desires, even though she had a feeling it was only temporary.

The medication to soften her cycle made her lethargic, so when the day was over, all she wanted to do was curl up and do nothing.

"Dusk, would you like some tea?" Verdant asked.

"No thank you," she muttered, barely lifting her head away from her pillow.

The bed creaked as he sat on it. "Would...you like a cuddle?"

"Yes please."

He snuggled into her back, crossing his arms around her waist. She made a thin noise, attempting to roll over, but he gave her neck a kiss and stilled her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"You know, before my cycle, I was almost going crazy with how antsy my body was...but now I'm calm. It's nice."

Verdant hummed into her hair. "I...stopped having so many thoughts as well. I wonder if I have a cycle too?"

"Hmm..."

He cuddled her closer. Dusk sighed in contentment.

"Let me know if I can do anything to make you more comfortable."

"Pull up the blanket," Dusk said. Verdant did so, tucking it around their bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

While the Smash Estates had a copious library with plenty of space to read, Verdant liked to take books back to his room and read in the comfort of his bed. No one would ever need his presence enough to look for him when he wasn't out and about, so he'd have the privacy to pick out whatever book he wanted - and the library had plenty to explore. Plus, he could easily drop off for a nap, warm and cozy, and wait for Dusk to come back.

There was a brisk knock at the door, as if someone was using the back of their hand. That was unusual; Dusk usually announced her presence by saying something first.

"Hey! Anybody in there?"

That was a voice he didn't immediately recognize. It was a young man, certainly, and one of the fighters...but not one of the newcomers, and not one of the Fire Emblem members...

"We are looking for a Corrin named Verdant," said another young man, one Verdant recognized as one of the Hero Kings. That was enough to make him stir out of bed and approach the door.

"I'm here! One moment," he said, opening the door. The white-caped Marth and the Pit with the green chiton were waiting just outside of it. Verdant paused, taking in the image. It was already surprising enough that either of them would want his presence, but together...?

"Perhaps you'd like some introductions," the Marth said. "I'm Rigel, and this is Halius."

Both Rigel and Halius held out hands to shake, and Verdant would have shaken both if each of them hadn't put out their right hands. When Rigel noticed this, he elbowed Halius until the angel put out his left hand, but that meant that the two of them were holding their outside hands.

"My name is Verdant, but I suppose you already knew that," Verdant said, crossing his arms to shake their hands.

"Still, nice to meet you!" Halius grinned. "You're not busy are you?"

"N...no, not especially?"

"Then you can come with us on a restock run!"

Verdant blinked. "You want to take me shopping?"

"To explain further," Rigel said, ushering the two green fighters down the hall. "We've heard that you've found yourself a lover, so a tour of the pharmacy is in order!"

"Pharmacy? What for?"

"'Cause safe sex is awesome!" Halius said. "You've saved your coins from Coin Matches, right?"

"Ah..." Verdant forced himself to keep walking, even though he had a feeling breaking away might be a good idea. "I haven't...my partner and I, we haven't yet..."

"That's great! Planning ahead is sexy!"

"It is _responsible_ ," Rigel said, holding the door out of the apartment complex open for the other two.

Well, this was definitely something that was happening. The drugstore was within walking distance from the Smash Estates, in a shopping plaza that had a few eateries and stores for various curiosities.

"So, I know I'm missing the obvious here, but what am I supposed to be shopping for?" Verdant asked.

Rigel pulled out a little purse from his belt, and from that, a little plastic square package that held something circular. "We are supposed to be shopping for some of these," he said.

"Oh!" Verdant recognized the shape of the packaged condom. "There's a bowl of these in the nurse's office, right? Back in the main building?"

"Yes, but if you intend to be serious with your lover, it is much better to get your own."

"Also, you won't have to embarrass yourself every time you go to the nurse's office!" Halius pointed out.

"And it's supposed to...prevent...wait," Verdant put a fist to his mouth. "I don't think it will work."

"Are you concerned about the condom breaking? They are quite flexible," Rigel said. "We could demonstrate."

There were a couple of ways Verdant had anticipated this day would go, but this was not one of them. "E-excuse me?"

"I'm sure you might be thinking, 'There's no way that little thing can cover me up!' But, as we are about to show you," Rigel said, tearing open the packaging. "It's entirely possible. Halius?"

"Yep!" Halius flexed his fingers a bit before holding out his fist.

Verdant had a faint idea where this was going, and he didn't want them to continue, both because it seemed ridiculous to go that far to prove a point, and because that point wasn't applicable to him anyway. "No, you don't --"

"Now, with Halius it's even more impressive, considering the size of his hands," Rigel said, rolling the condom over the angel's hand. "But, they stretch! And they stretch without strain, either."

"Please!" Verdant said, raising his voice. "It's not about my size, it's about how..." he made a circular motion with his arms. "Copious I am!"

The two others froze with the condom pulled up halfway up Halius' fist.

"When I get excited -- and Dusk makes me very excited!" Verdant could feel frustration and embarrassment making his throat thick, but pressed on anyway. "I get very slippery; it goes everywhere, through clothes, sheets! I don't think that it would be safe, or useful, or effective. I'm almost certain it will be an issue!"

He didn't want to cover his face, because that seemed childish, but he felt like his hair would roast off with how hot he was.

"So..." Halius began. "Is that before or after you finish?"

Verdant swallowed so hard it hurt. Rigel cuffed Halius on the shoulder. "Don't make this harder for him!"

"I am, ah..." Verdant almost smacked himself for speaking up again. Why? Why did he think it was a good idea? "...Copious. As I said before."

Rigel held his chin in thought. Halius crossed his arms. "I guess we didn't consider you'd work any differently than the rest of us."

"The dragon has advantages even outside the battlefield," Rigel nodded solemnly.

"I-I-I...! Wouldn't...I wouldn't call it an advantage!"

"Do you think other forms of contraception would do you any good?" Halius asked, flexing his fingers. After a moment of that, he was able to slip the condom off his hand.

"Such as...?"

"Perhaps that would be a question better asked of your partner," Rigel said. "Or to a doctor. Perhaps one of the Dr. Marios would have something that can work with your anatomy? They manage to care for Yoshis and the Pokemon..."

"Ah..." Verdant was about to ask how Rigel knew that, but wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about the potential sex lives of the various nonhuman fighters.

The three of them stood in silence for a while.

"I guess we kinda dragged you out here for nothing, huh?" Halius said, wings drooping.

"No, I don't mind," Verdant said quickly. "I like being outside!" he said, and realized how silly that sounded immediately afterward.

Neither Halius nor Rigel seemed convinced.

"I'm still going to pick up some things at the pharmacy. Perhaps we could treat you to lunch for this...misunderstanding?" Rigel offered.

"Oh! There's this great Japanese place nearby! Great serving sizes, tasty food. How's that?" Halius beamed.

Verdant smiled helplessly. "I wouldn't mind that. Thank you."

"Alright! Great!" Halius patted his shoulder to guide him towards the restaurant. "Hey, what do you want?" he called over his shoulder to Rigel.

"Get me something light!" Rigel shouted as he headed towards the pharmacy.

Verdant allowed himself to be ushered into the restaurant, which was pleasantly busy but not so much that they couldn't find seating. He was a bit surprised to hear that the waiter seemed to know Halius and spoke to him in Japanese - it was something Verdant would have thought would apply more to Rigel than one of the angel fighters.

His eyes fell on a ring on Halius' hand, and he almost made a noise when he realized the possible implication.

The food arrived in a timely fashion, as did Rigel. He also had a ring on his hand...

"What's this? Yakitori?"

"You wanted something light!"

"Then why did you get me twenty of them!"

Verdant watched the other two while he nibbled at his katsu don. They seemed to be arguing, but there was little ill will or anger in it. "Are you two married?" he asked, hoping his tone of voice was casual but not rude.

"Oh!" Halius said. "We're not being obnoxious about it, are we?"

"No, not at all! I saw your rings, and you're very close."

"So it _wasn't_ because we were being obnoxious?" Rigel asked with a little smile.

"I don't mind! It's actually quite nice to see that fighters can be happy together."

Halius leaned up to Rigel to nuzzle his neck. Rigel tutted, gently pushing Halius with his shoulder until the angel could rest his cheek on it.

"We are actually quite recently married," Rigel said. "But we've been together awhile. So yes, it's absolutely possible for fighters to have a lasting and committed relationship, if you ever wondered about that."

"That's very reassuring, thank you."

The three of them ate in a comfortable ease.

* * *

Verdant told Dusk about the day he'd had, and although the two of them agreed it was a bit awkward, they went to the nurse's office together to discuss their options. Unfortunately, because they were newcomers and technically nonhumans, there was very little that could be definitively said about them, even with the network of "multiverses" to draw information from.

"You're breaking some new ground!" the Nurse-Peach said. "There's a few things we could try if you're not confident with barrier methods. We could change some of the medication that we give you for your periods, Dusk!"

Dusk was sitting on the examination table, hands clasped tightly between her legs, and looked up when she was addressed. "Why so? Could you make it go away entirely?"

"If only! I think a lot of women would like that!" Nurse said, looking over her clipboard. "But we do use birth control to soften the effects of menstruation. We could give you that and see how that works, but it might have negative side effects."

"And we're not even sure it will work?" Verdant asked. He was hovering nervously around the examination table.

"It _should_ , since you're human...some of the time. You know, one of the Roys is a dragon-person...a Manakete, I think you call them? I think he's only ever been with men, though, so that doesn't help us much. Oh, I wish we could help you more!"

"I want to try the medication, just to see how I react to it," Dusk said. "...I don't think I want to test out how effective it is just yet, but I want to see how I react to it."

"Hear that? No funny business!" Nurse said, wagging a playful finger at Verdant. "But, that's very brave of you, dear! I'll see about getting you a prescription for that."

It wasn't definitive, but it was something, at least.

"You don't mind waiting, do you?" Dusk asked.

"Of course not! I'm just as concerned as you are," Verdant said. He tucked his head. "It's true that when we were being hasty about things, that it felt good...and I would like to continue exploring that. But, well. We as Fire Emblem representatives have a reputation for bearing children."

She chuckled, giving him a little nuzzle. She tangled their fingers together.

"Thanks for being patient with me."

He kissed the top of her head, and she could feel him smiling into her hair.

* * *

There was a gym and a spa at the Smash Estates, and Dusk liked exploring them, because it was nice to see the other fighters engaging in workouts or relaxing activities rather than just on the battlefield. She sometimes entertained the idea of having conversations with them, but she often went to the spa to relax herself, especially since she was usually very busy.

One of her favorite aspects of the spa was the sauna - she was a little timid about the hot spring, since she wasn't sure if her inner dragon might react to it. After finding a nice towel, she slipped into the sauna, taking care to open the door just enough to let herself in. The air was hot and thick, as if someone had poured water over the stones recently.

That someone was resting by the far wall with a towel around her shoulders so that it draped across her breasts. Dusk's mind raced before she came to the reasonable thought that a lady's sauna might have women in it that were less shy with their bodies. She looked up at the woman's face. The green hair made it obvious this was Palutena, but without any other clothing, she wasn't sure which one this was.

"Dusk, was it?" the goddess asked in a soft voice.

"Ah! Yes!"

The goddess held a finger up to her lips, then tapped an empty spot on the bench next to her. Dusk padded over. "Try not to raise your voice. The men's sauna is close by."

"Ah," Dusk whispered. "...I'm sorry, I don't know what to call you?"

"We've met before, silly," the other said. "I'm Palutena."

"Alright," Dusk said, suddenly realizing that she wasn't sure if the other woman was interested in having a conversation at all. Indeed, there was silence for the next few minutes as they soaked in the heat and steam.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Palutena said with a light smile. "But I believe you have a boyfriend?"

Dusk wondered if she should try concealing the fact, but since she and Verdant had already admitted as such to the medical crew (and it seemed to be common enough knowledge at this point,) she nodded.

"I hope you don't mind talking about it," Palutena said. A luminescent halo fluttered into existence behind her head, stretching bright feathers around her.

"Oh, no! We've been together for a little while now!" Dusk said. "We had some hesitations, but apparently a lot of fighters are in a relationship. I guess it's natural, since we're in such close contact all the time."

"And some of us know each other from elsewhere," Palutena said.

Dusk wondered if certain alternates had legitimate presence in a place other than the Smash Estates, and if so, if she was talking to one now.

After a moment, Palutena cast a look around, as if scouting for someone listening in, but the smile on her face only got wider. Then, she leaned in, the wings of her halo shielding them both. "I heard you were in the market for contraception?"

Dusk heard herself swallow. It took her a while to respond. "Yes. The conventional means don't work for me and my partner..."

Palutena tipped her head, studying Dusk for a moment. "Something having to do with your magical shape, perhaps?"

"Ah...that's..."

Palutena waved in polite dismissal. "Whatever the reason, I have something that should work for you. A tea that prevents fertilization. If it works for goddesses, it should work for dragons, don't you think?"

Before she could consider the consequences, Dusk asked, "You need to use contraception?"

Palutena chuckled, emblem flickering. "I _am_ a woman, for better or worse. And when I have my partners filling me up regularly, sometimes I have to rely on stronger measures to prevent us from being overrun by divine children."

"That makes sense," Dusk said, sighing against the steam. Then, clearing her throat, she asked gently, "Partners?"

Palutena held up two fingers and tapped them against her smile. Dusk realized her mouth was open and closed it, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Don't worry. I don't mind."

The heat of the sauna made Dusk's thoughts and body languid in a pleasant way. The activity in her mind slowed and faded into steam.

"I'm about to leave," Palutena said. "Should I drop off some tea at your room?"

"Yes! Please," Dusk said, stirring out of her drifting thoughts.

Palutena waved as she left the sauna. Dusk stayed until the steam cleared a bit, and instead of pouring more water over the rocks, she made her way to the wading pool, redressed, and headed back to her room.

"Dusk! You're back," Verdant said. "You have a present."

She gave him a little nuzzle before stepping inside. "From Palutena?"

"Yes!" he held up a little box wrapped with an elegantly patterned paper. "There wasn't a note, and she didn't tell me what it was, so..."

"It's safe, don't worry!" she said, taking the box from him. She had a seat on her bed, leaving enough room for him to sit next to her. It seemed like a shame to tear up the paper, so she found where it was stuck together and peeled away the adhesive. The paper fell away to reveal a nondescript tin box.

"Oh!" he said. He seemed almost disappointed.

"I met up with Palutena earlier. She said this is a contraceptive," Dusk said, opening the box. The tea seemed to be a combination of dried leaves, berries, and other flecks she could not identify. It smelled very potent, whatever it was - she closed it a moment later and allowed Verdant to take it from her.

He turned the tin over in his hands. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Palutena said that she uses this. I don't see why she would lie..."

"Yes, I don't see why anyone would want any of the fighters conceiving. Rigel and Halius were very determined to get me protected!"

Dusk swung her feet for a moment, staring at the air in front of her. "...What if the next newcomer is Kana?"

"Kana? That name sounds familiar," Verdant said. He went very still. "Oh. ...Wait, would we be, ah, providing the Kanas?"

She papped him with open palms, laughing nervously. "It was a joke! I'm just joking!"

He wrapped his arms around her so she would stop flailing against him, laughing into her shoulder. She calmed down after a moment, catching her breath.

"I hope something works," he said. "This or the medication."

"I feel good about them," she said.

Verdant nuzzled her cheek. Dusk gave him a kiss on the nose, pushing him so they were lying down on the bed.

"We're in no rush."

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy two-days-after-my-birthday-day!
> 
> This chapter was a lot of fun to put together. Halius and Rigel turned out to be surprisingly cute! (They are based off of a real Smash couple, Earth and Fuwa, who have been teaming since the Brawl days and are now married. I didn't base the characters off the players much, but I do know that apparently Earth and Fuwa get mad/argue with each other a lot when they meet in bracket. CUTE.)
> 
> I didn't make it too explicit that the Palutena Dusk meets is the "default Palutena" (it's entirely possible all Palutena alts don't take up other names) but she's meant to be, if not the Love is Infinite Palutena, at least one that sort of points in that direction. (does this mean an eventual crossover? only time will tell.)
> 
> If you enjoy this silly pet project of mine, I would love to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 6

A few months passed under the new medication. Dusk felt like it was effective enough: her cycle was shorter and more subdued, and it seemed like sometimes the periods between cycles was longer. The dragon slumbered.

Still, it was hard to tell if birth control worked if it wasn't...tested. And while she was fine with limiting her involvement with Verdant to strictly cuddling...she wanted to do more with him. She decided to bring it up one night when they were getting cozy with each other (which was getting more and more regular.)

"You want more than just this?" Verdant asked, pushing himself up on his elbows so he wasn't quite on top of her.

Dusk nodded, tucking her chin. "Maybe not tonight, but...definitely soon."

"Soon," he repeated. "I guess we'll find out if our preventative measures work."

She reached up to hug his neck, letting him feel the warmth of her cheeks. They remained that way for a while, breathing close together. "I...I think I'm ready if they don't work. Though I have a feeling that if they fail that there'll be backup plans."

He was silent for awhile, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Then he kissed her face. She purred at the tender gesture and blew a kiss back. He smiled at her, a smile that broadened so much she knew he was about to say something silly.

"I will take full responsibility for S-Ranking you, no matter the consequences," Verdant said with as much seriousness as he could muster - which, admittedly, was not much. Dusk papped his face with an open palm. "Eeep."

"Dork."

"But you love me!"

She chuckled. "I do."

He curled against her, and the closeness of his body was thrilling and comforting at the same time. Getting even closer was something to look forward to.

* * *

It was late one stormy night when Verdant pushed himself against her and held her there, body tense with intent. "I want to be close to you," he said, hand dipping between her thighs. "Can I...can we?"

Warmth sprang through Dusk's body, familiar in its insistence. She didn't want to ignore it or put it aside tonight. "Please," she said, spreading her legs apart. He cupped her as they kissed, fingers gently stroking her through her clothes.

Something was rousing in her body - an excitement, a want, an anticipation. It wasn't exactly draconic in its intensity, though...she felt like it could be reasonably corralled, and she wasn't making a mess just being excited. He nosed the flaps of her collar aside so that he could nibble at her neck. The sensation surprised her enough that she made a short, pitchy noise, jerking her limbs close to her body.

"I'm sorry!" he said, drawing back immediately.

She blinked, swallowing. She didn't want to stop, but at the same time, the moment of clarity being apart provided was enough time for her to think ahead. "We should...get the tea ready."

"The tea...? Oh yes!"

There was a little leaflet tucked inside the tea tin that explained that the tea needed to steep for at least twenty minutes with water that was just under boiling.

"Just under boiling...?" Dusk wondered aloud. "How should we do that?"

Verdant made a little growly noise as he thought, which she thought was adorable. "We could...put water in the heater and mix it with cold water when it's done?"

"That would work," she said, turning towards the water heater. He had already picked it up and was filling it in the bathroom sink, though. "Ah..."

He seemed to flutter, stiff-limbed, in a total rush to get everything right. It worried her, and she wanted him to calm down for both of their sakes, but felt like saying so might offend him. Instead, she stirred the dried tea leaves with a finger, trying to get used to the aroma. She'd have to drink it, after all.

The water heater groaned to life slowly. She could afford to wait a few minutes. It was long enough for her to decide she really wanted to go through with what they were doing, and preparing the tea was...pleasantly meditative. A calm before what she anticipated would be something very exciting.

When she looked back at Verdant, he was staring stiffly at the teapot, as if he could speed up the process somehow. ...Or because he was too shy to look at her. Dusk caught his fingers with her own, pulling him so that he faced her. "Verdant?"

He turned his body so that they were in front of each other, but he did not look up. His lips were pulled thin. "I, ah. I'm not ready anymore."

"Oh?" she searched his expression for some kind of explanation. He looked nervous and...ashamed of himself? She followed his gaze downward and noticed that his legs were pressed together.

"I'm sorry; I want, but..."

She realized she had no idea how his excitement should look like beneath his clothes, but the fact she didn't see anything out of the ordinary seemed to be the problem. She leaned up to him so she could speak softly and still be heard: "How should I help you get ready again?"

Verdant's face colored as he trembled, but he did not shy away. He touched his forehead to hers. He swallowed a few times before attempting a sentence, but when he spoke, it was evenly: "Please use your mouth..."

Dusk took a step towards him so that their bodies met. If she thought too much about what to do, she knew she would probably lock up...so she had to act and hope it was the right thing to do. His eyes lit up in surprise, but he anticipated what she wanted and brought their lips together. His hands wound around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. It occurred to her that they were tangled up in each other...and that that thought was comforting. She could allow for being trapped like this.

His breath came in hot sweeps across her face when they parted, eyes bright and expectant. "Can I sit?" he asked, making no move to step away from her.

She smiled and gave him a gentle push towards the bed, gathering her hair so that she could push it over her shoulders. She didn't want it to get in the way, after all, and there was a lot that could get in the way.

His toes flexed in nervousness or anticipation, but he made an effort to stay still as she knelt in front of him. Now that she was eye-level with his crotch, it occurred to her that he wasn't dressed that much differently than she was: the same black, form-fitting tights covered his skin underneath his leg armor. The only difference was the lack of lace, and the shape of his legs, of course - they were a little stockier. What surprised her was that the shape of him was actually quite visible - she'd never noticed it before. Perhaps the single fauld they possessed was enough to cover or distract attention from that area. She touched him with light fingers, feeling a thick resistance against her inquisitive presses. He made a thin groan as she investigated the area.

"Dusk..."

"Could you..." she began, moving her hands up to his hips. He understood immediately, raising himself up so he could push the band of his tights down his hips, past his manhood, and allow her to pull them down his legs.

It wasn't...entirely flaccid. It pulled away from his body a little bit and seemed a little stiff, but it still pointed downwards. It...moved as she watched it, bobbing slightly. It made her a little afraid to approach - what if it jerked into her face?

She could sense he was getting nervous at how long she was hesitating, so she gave the side of the head a quick lap with her tongue. He was very warm...the noise he made when she licked him made her want to keep going. She licked up his shaft next, reveling at how it bobbed towards her, getting harder as it went. Perhaps he'd be ready soon. The thought made her groin tingle.

Her attention zeroed in on his movements - the little twitch of his leg when she laid her hands against his inner thighs, how he bounced when she ran her tongue against him. Even something as subtle as his fingers stroking the sheets made her eyes dart around. Was she...? She hoped she was doing well. He would say something, wouldn't he?

His hands lifted from the sheets and settled on each side of her head, beside her ears. The cup he made against them made the sounds more intense: her own breaths and moans, the creaking of the bed, the sound of the carpet springing against his toes. Surrounded...she was surrounded, but she didn't mind.

Dusk closed her lips around his head, stroking the underside of it with her tongue. It was like a hot, salty lollipop...not something she wanted to eat, but something she wanted to play with. Something that was attached to him and made him make all sorts of cute noises. She had a feeling she would grow to like playing with him like this.

Verdant's hands slowly clenched in her hair, and she could feel him pushing her down into him experimentally. She stopped her own movement, observing how it felt to be guided up and down the shaft. After a few thrusts, she decided she liked the idea of him taking control more than the actual physical sensations - she had no idea how fast or hard he wanted to go, and she didn't want to go too far with this for her first time. She moaned against him, hoping he'd understand, but that only seemed to intensify his pleasure, if the brief furrowing of his brow was any indication.

He thrust forward with his hips, pulling her close to him, and she held her breath instinctively. She could feel him moving past her tongue...grazing against her teeth, which meant she had to be careful about her jaw. Easier said than done - he was _thick_ now, and the more he pushed into her, the thicker he seemed to get. He filled her mouth, going towards her throat...

She clenched her eyes shut as she felt her throat tighten. There was too much going on for her to make a noise, but he understood immediately, releasing her and pulling out of her mouth with a wet sound. His shaft bobbed as it met the air, tapping against her face. The shape of it was a little different now that it was erect - the head was exposed, slick and almost shining with her saliva. The hands that were grabbing her hair cradled her face now, almost tenderly.

"That was good, thank you, I...are you alright?" he asked. She was trying to hold back a cough, because she had a feeling it would cause a fit, and swallowed with difficulty. The texture and taste of her saliva had changed - a little dank, as if she'd licked sweat.

"I'm okay," she said, though the hush of her own voice made her mind flicker with worry. She cleared her voice and tried again. "I'm okay!" she said, louder this time.

He seemed a bit spooked at her insistence, closing his legs. Her first instinct was to push them back open, but she wanted to move on at the same time.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes, but..." he moved aside so he could finish removing his tights, flinging his leg armor off as well. She wondered if he wanted to go completely naked, but he didn't seem to - he turned back towards her, patting the bed next to him. She covered a giggle at the sight of him half-naked.

"What's so funny?" Verdant didn't seem offended, just curious.

"I was thinking...if you're clever with that cape, I don't know if people would know you're not wearing any pants," Dusk said.

He slung his cape around his body, looking down at himself to check where it fell. "Ah, I'm not sure," he said, flexing his toes. "I do have a bit of a tanline."

"Oh? Is that the only reason?" she said, crawling across the bed towards him.

His hands moved under his cape, and then his erect cock swayed from side to side under his cape as he wagged it around. It looked so silly moving under the fabric that she couldn't help but laugh. He covered a laugh of his own with his free hand.

"I'm ruining everything, aren't I," he said.

"No! You're not ruining anything! Let's keep going!"

Verdant cupped her face with the tips of his fingers, which was enough to bring her close to him. Her body was so sensitive that every touch seemed like it was magnified tenfold...every movement a caress. She realized, not for the first time, that she enjoyed the sensation of his gloves against her skin. She wanted to feel it all over her body.

He kissed the bridge of her nose. "How should I get you ready?"

"I already am," Dusk said. "Help me out of my things..."

She settled in the bed alongside him, trying to kick off her tights as he pulled on the pieces of armor covering her legs. She almost shivered when she was exposed - the air felt cool in comparison to her skin. The sensation of the cool air against her folds, parted and wet, made her realize she was almost _leaking_. Her excitement trickled and continued to trickle down her thighs.

"I'm...plug...help," she murmured, too antsy by the notion her lower half was bare to her partner to string her thoughts together into a sentence. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't embarrass herself further.

"You need help?" he asked in a low voice. The tone of it made her shiver. "I can help you." The bed creaked as he straddled her, resting most of his weight on his elbows. His cape draped across his back and over her body, like a curtain...or like the wings of a protective dragon.

She closed her eyes, taking in the physicality of the scene - his weight on top of her; his cock, stiff and hot against her belly. His hands moved to her neck to undo the fastening holding her collar together, and while it wasn't exactly removing any of her clothes, she still felt lighter once her collar popped open. She took a deep breath, sighing it out.

Thunder rumbled outside, but it was a gentle rolling sound - one that made her appreciate the fact she was inside that much more, especially since she was here with him. Verdant touched her face with a hand, turning her towards him. When she opened her eyes, his expression of want and concern made her melt a little.

"Dusk."

She swallowed. "Yes? Verdant, I'm okay," she said, hoping she sounded convincing. She wasn't totally confident she was, but she wanted to get _doing_.

"I wanted to say, you need to know...you look so cute right now," he said, stroking her cheek with fingers that trembled. He gave her a quick smile. "I...might not be very cute. But I hope I can make you feel good."

Dusk felt her face, already flushed with everything they'd already done, tingle with how hot it became. "Don't say things like that."

"No?"

"Love me instead," she said, pushing her hips up towards him. He brightened at that, reaching down so he could line himself up with her.

He didn't thrust inside right away. Instead, he spent some time tracing her folds with his head, moving hotly and slickly around her vulva.

"Verdant...please..."

He sat up, spreading her legs apart so he could watch himself sink into her. She couldn't see much from her position, but she felt him push inside, opening her up so she could surround him. She trilled pleasure at the sensation - so hot and full and not at all a part of her, so unlike her own fingers when she felt adventurous enough to play with herself.

He thrusted with equal parts tenderness and eagerness, moving easily due to their combined lubrication. Dusk purred, rolling in the sheets, drinking in the sensations. There was the hot source of everything, of course - that was robbing most of her attention and thoughts. But there was also warmth bounding about elsewhere, in her chest, her cheeks, her belly.

Verdant's hands explored her body once he was confident in his thrusts. She regretted not taking the time to shed all of her armor, but at the same time, she appreciated having some shield between her skin and his - the enormity of being penetrated was already so close to being overwhelming. The cloth armor she wore on her torso was light enough that she could feel the weight and grip of his hands as he grasped her hips, then up towards her ribs, then her shoulders, briefly. She lifted her hands so she could hold onto his arms.

"Dusk," he panted. He closed his eyes for a moment, slowing down as he did so. "There's so much...I want..."

"You want me?" she asked.

He pushed into her so that he could lie against her, wrapping his arms around her back. She moaned, unable to stop the twitching in her legs. He was so deep and full and holding her in such a way that she was stuck with him stuck within. She returned the embrace, breathing hard into his neck.

"I'm coming," he said, tightening up his thrusts.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pinning him. She felt his cock pulsing against her walls as it pumped his load inside of her. The moans he made as he nuzzled her were cute...the warmth of his cum as it seeped into her made her feel relaxed. She knew he needed a break, but she was already looking forward to doing this again. Often.

He held her, catching his breath, for a minute or so, until the feeling of sweat trickling against her skin underneath her clothes made her wiggle in an attempt to get some space. He sat up, pulling out languidly. A tacky string of semen hung from the tip of his head to her opening until he wiped it away.

"Was that good? For you?" he asked, voice soft.

Now that she didn't have him on top of her and filling her with heat, she felt like the sweating she'd done wasn't too bad. Still annoying, but it wasn't something she needed to have dealt with right away. "I liked it. It felt good," she said, wishing she could express the satisfaction she felt more eloquently. She didn't have a way with words after matches, and it seemed like that it applied after having been loved as well. There was probably some line she could find between fighting and sex, but she didn't want to think about it at the moment.

Verdant's hands lacked solidity - boneless from exertion, perhaps - but he pushed some of the hair clinging to her face out of the way of her eyes. "You didn't come," he said after a moment.

Dusk wanted to curl on herself, especially because his cum was seeping out of her and it made her self-conscious. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself..."

He frowned lightly, then pulled her legs apart so he could sit between them. She rolled around the sheets half-heartedly - while he must have had something nice for her planned, the position he was holding her in was making her leak even more, and she realized she was lying on her cape the whole time. She didn't know if it would stain...!

"Please don't hold me open like that!" she said, covering her face with her hands.

"No? But you're pretty like this," he said. Then he gasped, cupping her mound so that he could catch his release before it dribbled out of her. "Goodness! I hadn't realized...there's so much..."

She peeked between her fingers at him. He was staring at her sex, tracing it with his thumb. "Verdant, please..."

"I'm sorry. This mustn't be very flattering for you," he said under his breath, looking around the bed. He dragged a pillow under her hips and laid her there, hands on her thighs so she was still spread, and brought his face close to her. She gasped in anticipation. "So pretty, though..."

He brushed his lips against her mound, fingers stroking her swollen folds. He pulled them apart so he could lick her, slowly and thoroughly, as if he was tasting a delicacy. She loved the feeling of his cock inside of her - solid, hot, and thick - but this was another thing entirely. Now that they'd slaked some of their thirsts, they could slow down and focus...and he was doing a very good job focusing on spots that made her feel weak with joy.

He kissed her patiently, bearing the little thrashes she made with grace. His tongue curled around her clit while he sucked her gently, using his fingers to stroke her from the inside. Shocks of pleasure shot through her body, some bolting through her core, some crashing like waves up to her face and back down.

She didn't know what it was to orgasm, really. She'd managed to have a lot of fun by herself, on some occasions, but the sensations never felt like something that particularly announced themselves as an achievement. What Verdant was drawing out of her seemed much more in line with what she thought an orgasm should be, even though they didn't feel like signals to stop. Rather, they were like rewards or treats, with no signs that they were going to end.

Her strength ebbed with every shock until she could do nothing but mew into her own hands. Her body felt like putty, like barely-contained water...warm and bubbling and held together with the most tenuous of threads.

Verdant lifted his face away from her, wiping his soaked face clean, and lounged next to her, looking quite proud of himself. Dusk allowed him to hug her to his chest. He was warm and solid...his presence helped her stay in one piece.

"My jaw hurts," he said in a small voice.

For a moment, all she could do was laugh. "Not my fault!" she said once she recovered her words.

He whined, and it was so cute she had to give him a kiss. She purred into his mouth when she realized she could taste herself on his lips.

"Dusk?"

"Mmm?"

His face was rosy and his expression timid. "Can I go back inside you?"

She considered it quietly. As stimulated as she was, she greatly enjoyed being penetrated and wanted to experience it again, with some reservations. "As long as you're gentle."

"I won't be...too hard," he said, hooking his legs around hers. He pushed back in slowly, moaning and closing his eyes as he did so. She purred her approval of his warmth - she'd missed it after he'd licked her clean.

"You're so soft now," he whispered.

"You're soft too," she whispered back, giving him a little nuzzle. He wasn't at peak excitement, so he didn't fill her completely or stir her passion. Instead, his presence brought a warm, satisfying peace to her body, especially with the lazy rocking he was doing to push himself in and out.

They remained locked together for a while, exchanging kisses and sighing into each other's skin. Thunder rumbled outside, making him draw her into an embrace.

"Maybe you should drink your tea," he said. He seemed reluctant to part with her.

"Do you want to come first?"

"I'll be fine," he said, slowing his movements so he could draw away. The emptiness that resulted made her a bit lonely, but she sat up anyway. Her body felt supremely relaxed, almost weak, and she was glad the bed was up against a wall so she could lean on it.

"Verdant?"

He waited until he finished pouring a cup of tea before answering. "Yes? What is it?"

"Thank you."

He turned back towards her, smiling with a shy gratitude. He strode across the room to hand her the cup. She handled it with careful fingers, noting its heat before she had a sip. She made a face at its bitterness and contained a cough.

"Too hot?" he asked.

"It tastes awful," Dusk said, blowing some of the steam away. "But I'll manage."

Verdant cuddled up to her timidly, snaking an arm around her waist. She tucked her face against his neck so she wouldn't have to think about drinking for a bit.

"Would you like to wash up when you're done with that?" he asked.

"I would," she said between sips. "...Though you did a good job cleaning up after yourself!"

He chuckled, bumping their cheeks together. She finished her cup in silence and put it aside. It made her belly tense, though it didn't seem like she would be sick. Hopefully it was working.

Verdant leaned in, brushing her lips with his own. She made a little noise into him but allowed him to kiss her. It was a short one, because he pulled away quickly.

"You taste bitter!" he said, biting the tip of his tongue.

"You think that's bitter? You didn't even drink the tea!"

"I'm sorry!"

Dusk papped his cheek to quiet him, and he stilled, gazing at her softly. She put her teacup on her lap and brought her other hand to the other side of his face.

_He is...my lover now. Ugh, that sounds so formal. Mate? Nope, not good either. Partner? I guess?_

He cupped her hands with his own, giving her a little smile. She smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cascade is one year old today!
> 
> When I started drafting ideas for this fic, I actually began with what I thought was the most interesting at the time - dragon and half-dragon silliness. I actually finished that scene before I started writing chapter 1 of Cascade (Love is Infinite had similar drafts like this - I never start with the beginning of a fic, because it's always the hardest part.) I anticipated that I would rush towards that "most interesting part" and said the fic would be moving quickly, but because of various reasons, it's taken a year for these two to do the do...and it's not even the Do that I started with! Taking time is always good, though - it's given me an opportunity to explore more what this story could be - cute Smash/pan-dimensional stuff as well as being dragon sillies. I tend to overelaborate things I intend to be porn.
> 
> I hope you all look forward to more from these two!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I'm tagging this fic with FE:Fates and FE:H! ...I hope no one minds. Hello everyone.
> 
> Heroes has really expanded my appreciation for Fire Emblem, and I couldn't help but wonder what the characters in this fic would think about it, especially when famous Smash players like Fuwa, Nairo, and Komorikiri all play the game.
> 
> Gosh, I remember when I started this fic I was like "i gotta get to the smuts!! rush rush rush!!!" and now I'm so happy with these dorks and the silly nakama they've managed to put together. I hope you enjoy them as well!
> 
> (For people who keep up with Love is Infinite: Thoas, Teris, and the green Palutena are meant to be the Angel Sandwich trio from that series! I decided to use the alt colors that me and my friend Trigris use.)

The Hands gave every fighter a smart device so that they knew when they were to report for matches. This meant that, beyond being able to stay in touch with each other, fighters were also able to play various games on the smart devices on their downtime. Despite most not having thumbs, the various Pokémon loved playing Pokémon GO, often bringing along a humanoid friend along their walks so that they could manipulate their smart device for them.

Dusk was surprised when Mint approached her.

_Would you like to go on a walk with me?_ they asked. _I would like your help with something!_

"Of course, what's wrong?"

_Nothing wrong, honest! It's just that there's a Snorlax nearby, and I don't want to pass it up,_ Mint explained, pointing at their smart device.

Dusk laughed, and got up to follow them. "Oh, so it's just that!" she said.

_I can usually get away with using my digits or my psychic powers to play the game, but the phone isn't that great at picking up my motions. I'm almost out of Ultra Balls, so I thought, maybe I could get a friend to help me out!_

"I'm not sure if I'd do much better, but I can try! I'm surprised you couldn't find Verdant to do it for you; he's always running around helping Pokémon."

_Maybe the Pikachus got the same idea and grabbed him first!_

It was a sunny day, ideal for idle wandering. The Smash Estates had a few Pokéstops that Mint guided them to: the plaza fountain, the colosseum, and the interdimensional post office. The Snorlax was, unsurprisingly, hiding out in the mess hall, as was Verdant.

"Verdant! Are you busy?" Dusk asked. He was currently juggling two Pikachus who were crawling over him.

"They're just playing! Oh, hello!" he said when he noticed Mint.

_Good afternoon!_

"You're here for the..."

_Snorlax, yes,_ they said. The two Pikachus - one wearing a Choice Band and the other a set of goggles - waved at Mint, chattering joyfully. They leaped off of Verdant's shoulders and waved the group to a nearby table.

"Since we're here, we should get something to eat!" he said.

The mess hall had a wide selection of generic fare to try to account for the various tastes of the different fighters. Though most of it was bland, there was a variety of seasonings that the fighters had collected in a communal condiment section that helped. Dusk and Verdant shared an omelette (liberally seasoned with bacon bits and pepper from the condiment section) while the Pokémon had a cup of butterscotch sauce to dip fruit in.

_There's a Fire Emblem app coming out soon,_ Mint said. _Are you going to get it?_

"I've been hearing about it!" Dusk said. "The Ikes appear very excited about being able to play it. Something about a voting contest?"

Mint regarded her calmly and intently. She also noted that Verdant was glancing at her as well, but he wasn't speaking up because his mouth was full.

"...I don't know if I'm going to get it," she admitted.

_Why not? It would be a good way to get in touch with yourself a little,_ they said. _Don't you think it would be fun?_

Dusk looked down at her hands. She suddenly wished there was another Pokémon that Mint wanted her to catch. After a long moment, she took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes, I think it would be fun. But it's hard. I like being what I am, without knowing...more about Corrin, but I'm curious at the same time? This was something that was on my mind a lot when I first came here."

She turned towards Verdant, hoping he'd volunteer something so she wouldn't feel like she needed to explain herself further.

"I remember that, yes," he said. He was playing with his fork meekly. "I think we might have found some...bad things, or things we didn't exactly like, and we stopped there? Because it was easy to do that?"

She closed her eyes. "Because it's easy to think that we're not missing out on anything good if we just hear the bad things."

There was some silence. Even the two Pikachus had stopped chewing on their apples. Eventually, the one wearing the Choice Band made some motions with his hands, chattering for a few seconds. This was backed up with a similar proclamation by the one with the goggles.

"Are they agreeing with us?" Verdant asked.

_No, they disagree, actually,_ Mint said gently. _They say it can be embarrassing sometimes watching Pikachus with trainers, especially the famous ones that Red and Ash own. But, it can also be a source of pride as well._

The ruddier Choice Band Pikachu nodded with an emphatic "Pi-ka!"

"Pride to be associated with them?" Dusk asked.

Both Pikachus nodded this time.

_I don't see the harm in trying it out,_ Mint said. _It'll give you something to talk about with your fellow Fire Emblem fighters!_

Verdant looked over at Dusk this time, giving her a little smile. "I will if you will," he said.

"You know, I think I might," she said.

This pleased the Pikachus into applauding, their cheerful chatters needing no translation.

* * *

The release day for Fire Emblem: Heroes came quickly, but it was still a day where fighters had to show up to their matches. Dusk was about to report to the battlefields when she was stopped by the Pit in the green chiton.

"Dusk!" he called after her, waving his smart device at her. "Did you get the thing! The Fire Emblems!"

"I downloaded it, but I haven't played it yet," she said. Her mind raced to try to come up with reasons why this person of all people would ask her that question, but she remembered Verdant had spoken to her about this angel in particular...Halius, if memory served.

"Oh! Well, play the tutorial and you'll get enough orbs to summon some units! And then we can meet in the mess and we'll see if you got any good ones!"

"Alright!" she said, and chuckled on her way to the battlegrounds. The thought of playing a game with friends made her eager to get her fights over with.

There were fewer matches for her to participate in that day - despite, or because of, the release of the new game. She wasn't quite hungry after she'd washed up for the day, but she remembered being told to meet in the mess hall.

The dining area was alight with activity, with various fighters hunched over their smart devices in groups. Verdant waved her over to the end of a table he was sharing with Halius and the white Marth, Rigel. Halius was looking a little frustrated, but the other two were chipper.

"Dusk! Look!" Verdant said, holding up his smart device. "It's me! Or, well. I have a Corrin!"

"That's neat! So we're in the game?" Dusk asked, having a seat.

"Yes! Halius helped me get him after my first try because I couldn't recognize anybody in it."

Halius heaved a great sigh. Dusk tipped her head in worry.

"Halius has had decent luck getting people what they want after a few resets," Rigel said, voice brimming with amusement. "...But he has no luck doing the same for himself."

"I just want one unit! Just one!" Halius cried, flopping on the table dramatically.

"And what unit would that be?" Dusk asked.

Rigel smiled knowingly.

"I just want my husband to come home," Halius groaned.

"Oh..." Dusk said, hoping he wouldn't look up, because she was smiling in spite of his despair. "But you have a real husband! And you can hug him, unlike the one in the game!"

"But I want to raise my husband so that he becomes the most powerful unit ever," Halius said, the feathers on his wings rising. Rigel rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"How many times have you tried now?" Verdant asked idly.

"I don't even know! Maybe like...seven resets? Awful!"

"Well, I'm ready to get my units," Dusk said. "Do you want to watch me summon them?"

"With my luck, you'll summon a Marth," Halius muttered into the table.

"Halius! Don't be rude," Rigel chided gently. He rose so he could sit next to Dusk. "Do you mind? I can appraise your summon if you'd like."

"Yes! Of course! Thank you!"

The three of them huddled over her smart device, and while she only summoned one unit of note (Camilla, a woman that tugged on Dusk's half-felt memories,) Rigel pronounced her summon "perfectly serviceable", and she was satisfied. He showed her a few additional pointers and settled for watching her play for a few minutes.

"You're going to make me nervous, both of you!" Dusk grumbled good-naturedly. "Stop breathing down my neck!"

"Apologies!" Rigel said, straightening. Verdant cast her a look, as if judging whether or not he could make a move, and settled for resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm not _actually_ distracting you, am I?"

Dusk huffed, and Verdant chuckled a bit, sitting up.

Rigel had moved back to Halius' side. "Halius? May I look at your compact for a bit?"

Halius answered with a toneless "Sure," and Rigel picked up the angel's smart device, tapping at it casually. His expression was level, almost bored, and Dusk was about to tune him out in favor of her own game when she saw him cover his mouth out of the corner of her eye. She was about to ask what he'd seen - as was Verdant next to her - but Rigel held a finger up to his mouth for quiet, and, after checking to see if Halius had moved, turned the smart device around so they could see the screen. Sure enough, the Altean Prince smiled gently back at them.

"Oh," Verdant said. "Oh, _no_."

"Oh no," Dusk echoed in a similarly dramatic fashion. Rigel's mouth squirmed with repressed laughter.

"What did you do!" Halius said, sitting up. "What's going on!"

"Oh, nothing," Rigel said, holding Halius' smart device over his head, just out of reach. "I _might_ have done a summon."

Halius craned his neck up to look at the screen. He made a little squealing noise when he saw what it was. "Rigel, you...! Of course _you_ would, you just pull yourself right out and --! Give back! Rigel, please!" He reached for his smart device, fingers straining to catch it.

"But _I_ summoned Prince Marth," Rigel declared, putting a hand on his chest. Halius settled down immediately, his expression so pitiful that Dusk had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. "Though I suppose I can give you this back on one condition."

Halius tucked his chin. "Yeah?"

"I will give it back in exchange for one kiss."

Halius leaned up to give the side of Rigel's nose a quick peck. Rigel looked at him, stone-faced, for a few seconds before handing over the smart device. "I will deign to accept such a thing, considering we're in polite company."

Halius took back his smart device with a tiny "eeee" of pleasure and started playing with it right away. Rigel chuckled and ruffled some of the feathers at the base of his wings.

"Do you play at all, Rigel?" Verdant asked.

"I do! But I'm further ahead than he is. I've exhausted my stamina already," he said, producing his smart device, which had a tiny bear charm on it. "Would you like to add each other as friends?"

"Yes!"

The four of them exchanged friend codes, and since it was actually approaching dinner time, decided to give the game a break so they could eat.

* * *

Dusk returned to her room one night to see Verdant lying on his bed with his arm over his face. It didn't seem like he was tired, though...she approached him quietly. "Verdant?"

It took him a moment to respond. "Dusk!" he said, groaning as he sat up. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About...us. I mean, about me. I mean about the Corrin that's in the new game!" he said, shaking his head. He reached for his smart device. "He says some worrying things."

"What? Nothing bad, I hope?"

Verdant tapped at his screen a few times and then handed the smart device over to her. His Fateful Prince unit stood, gazing back at her with an expression she could easily imagine as distant.

"I grew up in a fortress, where I was…never allowed outside," he said when she tapped him. She tried again, and he said, "Ever made a choice that, either way, meant losing something you loved?"

Dusk glanced at Verdant. He had his knees to his chest and was resting his arms on them.

"The other Corrin says things a little like this," she said, tapping the Corrin a few more times. He had a laugh that was familiar, though she preferred Verdant's. "She's a little more cheery about it, though."

Verdant was silent for a while. Then, in a quiet voice, he asked, "Can I hug you?"

Dusk looked up at him again and his expression was pained, so she put the smart device down and hugged him. He hugged her back fiercely.

"I'm so happy I met you," he said into her shoulder. "I'm happy I met you and I...I don't regret not being him."

Dusk's fingers flexed on his back. "Verdant..."

"I've tried to understand him. I admire him, in a way - he loves his family so much, he chose a path of pain to avoid harming any of the ones he loved. But when he talks about his siblings, that he has so many and he's lucky for them, I...I don't feel jealous, I feel scared. Because I don't know what he means. Because if I did I think that would mean giving you up, giving up the friends I've made here. And I don't want to do that!"

His hold on her felt tight. "Verdant," she said. "Please, it's okay. You're here. With us." She ran a hand through his hair. "You're here with me."

His breath on her shoulder was hot and a bit uneven. He released her slowly, curling up against her.

"Maybe you ought to stop playing the game," she offered. "It's clearly stressing you out."

"I _like_ the game!" he said, looking up at her. "I think it's great fun!"

"Then maybe you should stop playing with Corrin a bit," she said, picking up his smart device. She scrolled through his teams awhile and gave it back to him. "There. I put Lilina on your teams instead. You were missing magic damage anyway."

"Thank you," he said softly. He shut his device off and nuzzled her. "You're so strong, Dusk."

She bumped their heads together. "I'm not sure about that. I remember being greatly upset that a couple of Corrins couldn't pet people."

"Gosh, that was a long while ago."

"But I get to pet you," she said, curling some of his hair behind his ear. "And when I want petting, I can count on you to pet me."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. She did the same, leaning on him.

"I like the friends we've made here."

"Yes, they're sort of our little family, right?"

"Oh! Goodness, no," Verdant said, clenching his eyes shut for a second. "I don't think I could handle Rigel and Halius as my brothers."

"But they care about you so much, Verdant! They're like big brothers!"

"They kiss each other! ...They're married!"

Dusk laughed, and Verdant tackled her to the bed. She wriggled under his grasp, trying to make it hard for him to tickle her, but in the end, they ended up in a giggling heap together.

"We've been playing that game so much we've been kinda ignoring each other, huh?" she said.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at her. "Hmm? Do you need me to give you some attention?"

She smiled at him, tucking her chin coyly. "I would like some attention, yes."

He returned the smile and covered her lips with his own.

* * *

The lovely thing about the new game was that each match was just enough to occupy tiny bits of time, usually while plinking about before bed, or eating at the mess hall.

"Dusk! You look well!"

Dusk looked up, swallowing her food so her mouth was clear. The green Palutena smiled at her. Dusk knew this one well enough to offer a smile back. "Hello! How are you?"

"I'm fine! We're just looking for someplace to sit," she said. Two angels - the blue Pit and the white Dark Pit - fluttered next to her, holding trays of food. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all! Verdant, what about you?"

Verdant put down his smart device. "I'm fine with it!"

Palutena glided next to Dusk, while the two angels took an interest in Verdant's game. Dusk chuckled.

"I hope you're staying hydrated," Palutena said, cutting up some of her food.

"Hm? Why? I mean, yes, of course, I have."

"With tea, perhaps? Lots and lots of tea?" Palutena asked with a sideways glance.

It took Dusk a moment to realize why she was asking that. "Oh, you're the...in the sauna...yes! Yes, ah...thank you! I've been enjoying it quite a lot!"

Palutena's smile radiated satisfaction. "I'm glad it's helping you out. Let me know if you need any more, hm?"

Dusk took a sip of water. She could see Verdant looking through the two angel's smart devices out of the corner of her eye.

"Pit, Tip, why don't you let Dusk add you as well?" Palutena called over her head.

"Of course, Lady Palutena! One sec!"

Dusk had a bite of food, so it wouldn't seem like she was paying _too_ much attention. "You don't call each other by your alternate names?"

"Oh! We know each other from elsewhere," Palutena said. " _I_ don't have another name, because none of the Goddesses of Light took other names. But if you would want to be 'proper', Pit is Thoas, and Tip over there is Teris."

"Howdy," Teris said, since both Verdant and Thoas were busy attempting a difficult map.

"You should finish your food before it gets cold," Dusk said, tapping Verdant's shoulder.

"Oh! Right," he said. He tucked into his food with a polite speed, while Thoas took a piece of bread to dip in Teris' soup.

"I also wanted to address a request to the two of you," Palutena began, facing the two draconic fighters. Dusk and Verdant paused to listen. "Would you mind being sparring partners?"

"We don't fight a lot back home, since it's pretty peaceful," Thoas said.

"Well, there's the colosseum," Teris muttered, though it didn't seem like he wanted to actually join the conversation.

"I do like to keep myself, and my angels, prepared regardless," Palutena said. "Not only would the two of you would be excellent practice, but you're quite friendly as well! I hope you don't mind if we spent more time together?"

"No! The pleasure would be ours!" Verdant said, glancing over at Dusk to make sure he didn't put words in her mouth. She nodded.

Palutena chuckled. "If my conjuring powers worked here, I would offer you something nice to eat as thanks, but I suppose I'll just have to settle for toasting the occasion with my apple juice."

"Maybe we can bring them something from Skyworld, Lady Palutena!" Thoas said.

"Oh, you don't need to do something like that!" Dusk said. "There are plenty of restaurants we can eat at if we want to have something more glamorous."

"We could go to a restaurant, then!"

Verdant sat back a bit, holding his chin in thought. "...Do you think Halius would be jealous if we went to a restaurant without him?"

"Yes," Dusk said. "Almost certainly."

"More friends? Why not invite them as well?" Palutena's emblem fluttered cheerfully behind her head. "It's rare that we fighters get together for more than just smacking each other around."

The table was alight with conversation: plans for the restaurant outing, ideas for sparring, and suggestions for games - the two angels were quite knowledgeable in various video games and had a few to suggest that Dusk and Verdant play.

Perhaps they were not Corrins that fought in wars, that had the life experiences that shaped them. Still, they had found friends and fulfillment elsewhere, and in moments like these, it was easy to forget that they were ever missing anything at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dragon sin is here! After more than a year! I find it hard to express how excited I am for this. In case you haven't figured out, there will be **explicit dragon on half-dragon sex in this chapter**. With the bits and everything. You have been warned.
> 
> I've always thought that the Corrins' dragon form is somewhat equine, so I wrote their bits as if they were. (It was a bit tough because anyone who knows my naughty side knows I'm a knot fiend...)
> 
> If you're in the mood to impress me, you can try to guess what toy Verdant's junk is based off of...shouldn't be too hard if you know your naughty dragons!

Now that they had discovered how it felt, Dusk and Verdant had sex rather regularly. If they had time to themselves during the day, they spent it playing games or outside together, but night often found them tenderly tangled in each other. After all, Dusk found it easier to sleep after drinking tea, and if they were preparing that, might as well have a pot of the contraceptive blend going, and might as well get busy while that was getting ready.

They were caring, attentive lovers, learning new things about each other every night. New spots to kiss, points weak to nibbling, places to focus on...

Even though her medicines quieted her draconic cycle, it still existed, and she felt it creeping up on her. The dragon wanted more than time out during battle. It knew she was having fun without it.

They'd changed into their nightclothes, but they hadn't decided yet if they wanted to do anything or go straight to sleep. Verdant kissed her softly, and she made a noise in his mouth, though she didn't want to push him away. When he drew back, she said, "Verdant, I think my cycle is coming up."

He paused, blinking at her. Then he held her close, resting his chin on her shoulder. "...I figured."

Dusk shifted so she was more comfortable in his grasp, leaning into his body. He'd said before that he might have a cycle of his own...it made sense that his own dragon went through heat like hers did. He hadn't talked about it much since she'd increased her medication...so perhaps it responded to hers?

"Do you want to wait it out?" he asked.

She sighed against his shoulder. "...Aren't you curious?"

"Hm?"

"About our dragons?"

"Ah," Verdant said, swallowing. They hadn't ever pushed their draconic features out during sex before because they'd taken it slow. "I've thought about it a few times, yes."

Dusk put her weight on him so she could push him to her bed. She grinned down at him as she hovered over him. "Why not indulge a bit?"

His eyes were wide and his face was flushed. He kept very still under her. "Are you sure," he murmured.

"Oh, Verdant. Am I going to have to seduce you?" she chuckled, leaning closer to him. He let out a deep breath that had a touch of rumble in it. He didn't seem like he was refusing, so she lowered her hips, bumping against him. A little flare of interest stirred in her lower belly. "Don't you want to pin me underneath you? Use your dragon lance on me?"

His mouth squirmed in repressed laughter. "Are you trying...are you trying to seduce me or are you making puns?"

She laughed aloud, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. He hugged her with his whole body, legs closing around hers.

"Do you want to do it right now?"

"Why not?" Dusk gave his cheek a kiss. "I can feel you, you know."

Verdant squirmed underneath her, which only confirmed her suspicions: their talk had aroused him, after all. "I like the idea, don't get me wrong! But I'm not sure how it will work..."

They had been intimate with each other long enough that asking lewd questions didn't give her much pause. "Have you never...done anything with yourself when you're a dragon?"

His face was very warm against her neck. "It's very difficult for a male dragon to do anything by themselves, alright? We're not built to be able to pleasure ourselves!"

"I've been...oh. I don't suppose you've ever rubbed on anything?"

"No," he said quietly. "I've only gone halfway...you've seen me once before."

Her cheeks tingled. "Yes, I remember."

He wiggled against her, and she rolled off of him and helped him sit up. "When I'm halfway, at least I can still touch myself. Sometimes I get too excited to finish, though, because the dragon pops out completely..."

Dusk's eyes widened. That was an interesting, and cute, thought...that his dragon's eagerness was that strong. She didn't think hers was, but she was also reigning it in a lot...

"Do you think I could help you? With your dragon?" she said, padding closer to him.

"We can try," Verdant said, his smile a little uneven.

"Come on, Verdant. Ever since I saw it in the bathroom, I've wanted to play with it," she touched his nose with the tip of her tongue. He murmured want at that, breathing hotly against her face.

"You have?"

She grazed his face with her fingers, trailing them down his neck. "Hey, my dragon has wants too."

He swallowed, pulling off his pyjama pants. His movements were a little stiff, and she realized he might not be completely comfortable. "You...you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sorry, if you want to just..."

"Dusk," he said, and the firmness in his voice stilled her. He breathed in and out, hands on his knees. "I do want to do this. I might need to warm up a little, but I want to do this."

She tucked her chin meekly. He turned towards her.

"Do you think we'll...go a little crazy?" he asked. "I remember, when we kissed that one time..."

"Things get a little crazy whenever the dragons are involved," she said. "...I'm okay with that tonight."

This seemed to reassure him. "You...might want to sit back a little."

She did so with a wordless hum, settling by his side. After a little moment, she took his hand, in case he needed some kind of encouragement. He gave her a little nuzzle in appreciation and started focusing on shifting his body. His groin slowly took on a greenish tinge, and soon draconic plating crawled through his skin, closing around his testicles. Dusk gasped softly, but Verdant seemed unperturbed by this change.

The plating didn't close up all the way around his cock - rather, it formed a sort of lip around it, bulging with what it was concealing. He took a deep breath and continued shifting, closing his eyes. A raised, bumpy texture formed on the underside of his cock, which bloomed into a rippling ring around the base. His cock grew, pushing out from his slit, and every inch or so, a new ring formed, giving it a tiered, almost plate-like look at the hilt. She held her breath as it continued to grow, in both length and girth...last time, it came up to his chest, so it was _long_ , she knew...but this was...this was so thick!

It stopped pushing out of his slit after it had enough room for four rings, and he paused to stroke himself while panting hard. It looked...sort of like another limb of theirs, but it was so _huge_ on him, completely out of proportion with his human body. The rings were almost like draconic plating, but there were two colors present: a deep jade, darker than his usual scales, and a few uneven patches of a more fleshy pink.

"Is that...normal?" she asked. "I remember it being red when I saw it..."

He slowed down the thrusts he was doing into his hands until he was able to stop. "This is...how it should be," he said tentatively, as if he was afraid she'd disagree. "This is how the dragon is, if I let it take over completely."

Dusk found herself getting lost in the color. It was definitely skin, like that of their draconic claws or face, but it was almost shimmery, like their scales. A naughty part of her wondered if she coveted it because dragons loved metallic things. It certainly would be a treasure to keep preciously...she swallowed, quieting that train of thought. "I can see why they call this a third leg," she said, fully aware she was blushing hard.

"I'm not even done yet," Verdant panted. He flopped onto the bed, releasing his cock and letting it slap heavily against his chest. "But it...this takes a while. And the fact that you're watching is making this...difficult."

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine! It's fine if you're fine with it!"

He made a ring with his thumb and forefinger just behind his head, making little pumping motions against it. The foreskin seemed to have fused with the shaft already, because his glans was fully exposed...and growing. It got wider and a little pointier, like a spearhead, and had a ridge along the edge. It...twitched a little in his grasp, especially when he skirted his thumb along the ridge.

"This is pretty much it, except for the size...do you want to touch it?"

"It gets even bigger?" the hair on Dusk's neck was standing on end, and her pussy was already screaming at the size of it.

"When I'm in dragon form, yes," Verdant said a little sheepishly. "Is...is it too big?"

She pondered it for a while, hands fisting over her crotch. "I think it's fine," she said after a moment. "Is this as hard as it gets?"

"It's always a bit floppy, even when I'm fully shifted," he said, lifting his hands away from himself so she could touch him. He moaned when she placed a delicate palm on his shaft, feeling the rings near the base. They were warm and hard, but not like metal or armor...it was more like a flexed muscle, something that could yield if she pressed it hard enough.

She had to hold the whole thing up with two hands so it didn't lean. It was very slick, thick, and meaty, and felt uncharacteristically virile for someone as gentle as Verdant...but if his draconic spirit was as fierce as hers, he could definitely put it to good use. She angled it towards her chest, letting it rest between her breasts. The head flared at her a bit, and she giggled.

"Is it saying hello?"

"Um...! It's definitely quite happy to see you!"

"Well, hello, nice to see you too," she said, giving the tip a little kiss. He made a little noise and kicked his legs a bit. "So...what should I do with this?"

"I like what you're doing. Your breasts are soft," he said, his voice a little hushed. "I'm not sure if I could...ah...use them, that is..."

Dusk had a pretty good idea what he was asking for, so she pushed his cock into the space between her breasts. It was too large and too heavy to stay buried in her modest cleavage, though, so she caught it in her hands before it slapped Verdant in the chest again. "This is going to be tough..."

He hummed in thought, then spread his arms out, as if asking for a hug. "Lie against me, maybe?"

"Good thinking!" she said, placing his cock gently on top of him and cuddling up to his chest. He hugged her close to him, kissing her face and lips. "Hey! Do you want me to sex you or are you just going to smooch me a lot?"

"Come on! I haven't smooched you in like, five minutes," he laughed, and she smiled because he didn't seem so nervous anymore. His cock was still huge and looming between them, but his hands on her body petted her with the same eagerness as always. She arched towards him as he kissed her, growling in his mouth a bit as his hands stroked her thighs and teased close to her folds. She was...horny, definitely, but not in the absolutely famished way that needed immediate attention. For now, just kissing and wiggling her body against his draconic cock was enough, especially when he made cute groans and whines and rumbles.

Something wet and hot touched her chest, and because she hadn't expected it, she flinched. He noticed this and blushed harder, releasing her immediately. "Sorry. That was me."

"What was that?" she muttered, pushing herself up. It didn't take her long to realize it was his pre, which oozed steadily from his cockhead, slicking up his chest as it dribbled down his length. It...smelled salty and almost unnervingly masculine, potent enough to make the inside of her nose tingle a bit.

It also made her body roar to life, demanding attention. If his waterworks were starting to act up, boy, were hers going now. She swallowed audibly.

"I, ah," she began, fingers flexing. She made several attempts to form a sentence, none of which amounted to anything. Her blush deepened - did she really want his dick so much she was speechless!?

Verdant studied her for a long moment, as if trying to decide what to do. Dusk swallowed hard and sat up so she could discard her underthings. She needed to be naked, right _now_ \--

She knew the scent of her own sweat - she fought so often that it was unavoidable - but there was more than just the heavy, salty scent to it this time. There was something electric in it that made her bristle with arousal. She could tell that it was even stronger for him, because he growled when she bared herself, stroking himself again. Her hands joined his in pleasuring the huge shaft. He moaned, a deep rumbling noise, and her body tingled at the sound.

"Dusk, Dusk..." he said, his voice low. "I want...need you..."

His flare was too big to wrap a hand or her mouth around, especially now that he was fully aroused. She tasted his pre - it was a little too briny for her tastes, but it felt delightfully viscous, much like lube. Luckily, she could still kiss at his head without tasting too much of it, while the pre dribbled against her chin and down their bodies.

She often lost track of her own thoughts when they were getting intimate, but the fog coming over her was almost feral this time. Her focus on was him, how she could make him stronger, how he would pleasure her. She felt claws in her hair, ready to push her down on the cock she was lavishing attention on. She huffed against him, almost amused that he thought he needed to keep her there.

She slid easily against him, grinding herself on his leg while pumping him with her hands. He thrust into her breasts with short huffing growls, and it felt like his length was...flexing, or sort of writhing, in her grasp. Part of her wondered about it, but another was utterly confident this was a good thing, so she allowed him to bend towards her and purred into his flesh. His tail snaked out from underneath him, coiling around their bodies. She smiled at the shadow it cast on his face, wondering what it would be like to be intimate with him as a fully-shifted dragon...

Something brushed across her entrance, and she squeaked against his head. He grinned at her, toothy and bright and mischievous...

"I can play with you too," he said, rubbing his tail against her folds. She tried to push into it, but the tail slid against her, not inside of her, just enough contact and pressure to spread her juices and rub against her buzzing clit. She yowled in frustration, waggling her hips in the air. That tease!

Her pussy throbbed with need, feeling vacant and absolutely aching for the cock underneath her. Part of her wanted to just hop on top of him and shove his dick inside of her, but logic screamed that it just wasn't possible. He was much too big...! Or...or was he?

"Verdant?" Dusk breathed, and he didn't react. Was he too wrapped up in what was going on right now? Maybe she needed to get his attention some other way...she cleared her throat and spoke in the evenest tone of voice she could muster: "Verdant, I need to change too."

Verdant's eyes, which had been half-lidded with desire, went wide at that. He let go of the back of her head and helped her sit up. "Ah yes! Please do!"

"My bits don't change nearly as much as yours," she said, rolling onto her back. "But it does get bigger. You could probably fit in it."

His breath hitched at that, but his hands on her thighs were steady. "Can I watch?"

She hummed in affirmation. "Careful with my legs, though...I might start shifting those."

"Okay," he said in a small voice, bringing his face closer. He was breathing so hard she could feel his breath as hot sweeps across her skin...she put an arm over her eyes to calm herself and focused on changing.

Her lower torso firmed up with the extra muscle mass, and though she tried focusing purely on her groin, she found her legs going first. No matter; he eased them up onto his shoulders to keep her spread, even massaging her thighs as plating crawled into them. Eventually, Dusk felt the dark, smooth scales of her belly slip down to her vulva, closing around her folds to form a raised mound of soft scales. Her tail curled around her, balancing out her transformed legs. Verdant waited to make sure that her changes had settled in before carefully spreading the mound apart with his claws.

"Oh, goodness," he said, his tail flicking. "That's beautiful."

"Really?" she chuckled. "I've never seen inside that slit, honestly."

"Maybe I could show you with a mirror later? But ah, it's different from your usual...kind of...puffy? Your folds are so thick they're still closed..." he dragged a careful claw across her vulva. "The color of your belly scales. Plush and soft. Very warm, and..." he spread her a little more, and she felt her folds part. "Ah, that looks deep..."

"It should be, with how big your length is," she tried to push herself up, but found that it was impossible with her legs propped so high up. "I'd like to sit up, please..."

"Of course!" he said, shuffling out from under her. She stretched and sat, chuckling a little at the contrast between her upper and lower body. Her human half itched to melt away and complete the picture, but she still wanted to speak with him, and the bed was a bit small for dragons to lie on it. She dragged a finger across her slit, relishing its sensitivity.

"Want to see something fun?" she asked, swirling her finger around her mound. He sat up, his cock twitching, almost arcing as if watching her as well. She chuckled again, and lifted her hand away so he could see what she was about to do. Her dragon form had increased muscle control, and her sexual ones were no exception. Her slit scales parted to display her vulva, which was swollen but closed because of its increased puffiness. She took a breath to prepare herself, and...clenched, so that her folds flexed and her vulva winked at him.

"Oh!" Verdant seemed pleasantly surprised. "Do that again!"

Dusk giggled, attempting the motion a few more times, but it was an unusual muscle movement, so after a while she could only manage to make her folds twitch. He was greatly appreciative, though, if the flaring of his cockhead in time with her flexing was any indication.

"Do you think dragons do it face-to-face?" she wondered aloud.

"Hm...I'd think mounting you would be easier. That's my first impression, really."

"In that case..." she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up on her knees, pulling her tail aside so he could have a clear view of her sex. "Put that cock of yours in its proper place!"

He sidled up to her, pushing their hips together and letting his cock swing between her legs. She tucked her chin so she could look at it - it almost looked like it could be an organ of her own from its position. He nuzzled her back for a moment, then held her still and pushed inside of her. His progress was slow, and a little awkward...she was about to comment on it until she realized he wasn't guiding himself at all, but pushing inside with the sheer flexibility of his length. The thought of it made a chill of excitement run through her body.

The head of his draconic cock was huge - like a tightly closed fist - but her draconic entrance slurped it in, eager for its match. Once he was sure she wasn't in pain, he continued to push himself in, using more of his hips. His shaft wasn't as big as his head, but not by much - he still filled her snugly, stroking her walls with the various textures on his cock. His movements coaxed out a deep rumble from her, and her claws fisted in the sheets. His cock just kept going, and going, and going...!

Those wonderful rings at the base started pushing through her folds, tugging at her walls as they passed. Her back arched at the sensation, and she felt her inner dragon trill with pleasure. Horns budded on her head, and for a moment, she worried about them, but he laid a hand gently between her shoulders and pushed her down so that she didn't hit him with her growing crest.

Soon, his hips met hers again. "I really can't believe this," Verdant panted. "You took it all..."

It was a little hard to breathe, but Dusk couldn't decide if it was because of the huge dragon meat inside of her, or the position she was in. "You said...you get even bigger."

His claws flexed against her skin. "When I'm a dragon, yes."

"You'd be able to move easier as one too, right?" she said, pulling a pillow close to her face. She felt like she was going to need it.

"I will," he said, his voice softening. "But...I'll be totally focused on rutting you. I'll do my best to be considerate, but..."

"Verdant, I don't think you fully understand or appreciate how much I would not mind that right now," she pouted, trying to move against him.

He let out his breath in a long, rumbling sigh. "If you're sure, I can oblige you," he said. Then he planted his hands on the bed, pinning her under him. She felt his weight and body grow, and his antlers shaded the headboard. After a moment, he moved one of his hands over hers, and she brushed her claws against his.

"I love you," he said huskily. "We'll talk after."

His wings flapped, making him sink even further into her, and his cock swelled inside, making each ripple and vein deliciously thick against her walls. He was achingly large, but only for a moment, because her own body rushed to accommodate him, growing her body so he had space to fuck.

The bed groaned, and the sound was enough to keep her from fully shifting. She hadn't even considered it, but the weight of one dragon was already pushing it to its limits. Two would certainly break it, and she wasn't looking forward to explaining how it got to that state...

Verdant didn't roar when he was finished shifting, but he let out a loud huff, the flapping of his wings causing a draft big enough to kick up the sheets. He pulled back with his hips, making his cock drag slowly out of her, letting her relish the sensation of the rings rubbing against her walls again. Just before his flare popped out of her, he pushed back in, stuffing her once again. He had to move slowly, due to the sheer size of his length, but he moved easily due to their combined lubrication. She could feel their waters and fluids mixing, running freely between their bodies...it felt like another joining, like he was sharing with her.

It was heavenly, and Dusk's entire being sang with bliss, not just her deep, draconic desires. Her mind was totally absorbed with relishing the thrusting motions he made into her, and her thoughts faded as he quickened. Making love was sweet and fun, but this was the kind of mating she _hungered_ for. He must have been famished as well, if the power of motions was any indication. He was thrusting rather quickly now, barely giving her time to feel the different sensations of his cock. Rather than the slow, almost delicate appreciation of every little texture of his length, all her battered pussy could sense was a huge, potent dragon dick pounding at her, the massive head pushing against her ceiling as if demanding entry into her womb.

He hunched over her, rumbling deeply as he thrusted. His claws raked against the sheets, as if trying to get some kind of grip, but couldn't. After a moment of that, he grabbed her horns instead.

"Ah -"

He pushed her down into the pillow she was holding, silencing any other noises. Now that he had a grip that steadied her, he squared his legs, spread his wings out, and started rutting her in earnest. If she thought he was going fast before, now he was going for complete, total domination - there was no way she could escape him now. His flare was too big to pop out, so he would pull his hips all the way back before slamming them back against hers. Her senses were battered by his breeding - his thick musk, thrusts making lewd slurps, and, of course, the sheer _sensation_ of it - and all she could think of was how much she wanted _more_. More...!

He forced himself as deep as he could, pressing his body against hers, and emptied himself inside of her, flooding her with thick draconic seed. She could feel it traveling through his massive shaft, and his flare seemed to get even bigger so that his release remained deep within her. He continued to pump her with his seed, and the heat and fluidity of it drew out a long, heated orgasm from her, her passage shuddering and squeezing out every drop he had to give.

Dusk felt something against her neck, and it took her a moment to realize it was Verdant nuzzling her, and the tenderness of the gesture was enough to make her melt, her entire body relaxing around him. He let go of her horns and tucked his massive claws under her body, lifting her from the bed. She kicked her legs weakly, mouing at the lack of solid support, but he made a little huff which she interpreted as a sign for calm. He reclined against the bed, lying on his side, and curled around her, stroking her front gently. His cock still twitched inside of her, and likely would not soften for a long time, but he seemed content and settled.

"Vee..." she said between pants. "That was so good..."

His tail flicked in a cute display of happiness, and she wrapped her own around his. He stroked her for a moment longer before she slipped off into an exhausted nap.

* * *

"Dusk..."

She moaned and turned towards the softness of a pile of blankets. She felt tiny and sore, and absolutely not in the mood to deal with whatever was asking for her attention.

"Dusk, please. You need to drink your tea."

She was about to respond with an angry flail before she realized that Verdant had come inside of her - and seeded her with the volume fit for a dragon - so she sat up as quickly as she could, flailing for support. The movement was too much for her, though, and she ended up horizontal again as her vision blackened for a moment. "Verdant! Yes, I need it -- please put it down somewhere, I'll get it, I'm just..."

She heard the clink of a saucer and felt his arms around her, pulling her up to a sitting position. She leaned against him heavily, breathing in his scent. Clean, mild, a little bit like soap. Like usual.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I got attacked by a dragon," she said, and he chuckled a bit. "But I've been through worse."

She smiled at him, and he held out her tea, waiting for her to take it. She did so haltingly, making a face at its bitterness. "Bleh. I wish there was a tea _you_ could drink too."

"I'd probably have to have a whole casket of it," he said, grinning. She managed a little giggle. "Or a swimming pool!"

Dusk rested her lips against his cheek, letting him feel her warmth. He wrapped his arms around her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fantastic. But really tired. What time is it?"

"Late. But not very late. We have enough time to sleep."

"Good. I think I'll need some."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New banner in FE:H. I got a Corrin and then I had to write this. awe yea.
> 
> Part of what took me so long to update this was that I didn't know exactly what I wanted to have happen (there are a few milestones I want to hit but spacing is important) ... and then I realized that like, wait a minute. Anything I want could happen. It's not like this has a plot that I can disappoint people about or something. (By the way, if you follow this fic in any way, please let me know what you like about it so I can focus on those things more. Friendships between fighters? Dragon sex?)
> 
> Also the scene with Cobalt was supposed to be lighthearted awkward and it ended up being an asexual outing scene. WHOOPS. write what you know gets real deep sometimes.

Verdant was often idle while he waited for Dusk to come back from the battlefields. He didn't like being idle for very long, though. He took to spending time in the mess hall so that other fighters could talk to him if they wanted. It was there that Cobalt, another Corrin, found him.

"You've been to the pharmacy, right?" Cobalt asked.

"Well, I know the way," Verdant said, putting away his compact. "Do you need directions?"

Cobalt averted his gaze. His mouth parted slightly, but it was a while before he was able to speak. "I don't want to go by myself."

"Why so? What's at the pharmacy that you need to...oh." Verdant remembered why he - and Halius and Rigel - had gone there. Why probably most of the men would ever go there instead of the Smash Estate's medical wing.

"I don't want to waste too much time there. I just...need the one thing," Cobalt said, still not able to look at Verdant. "...Maybe two things."

"That's fine! We'll be able to find those things faster than if you just went by yourself," Verdant stood.

Cobalt finally looked at him, frowning lightly. "...You've been there before right? To get things?"

"Well," Verdant shifted on his feet. "...I don't need them? I found other things."

Cobalt's frown turned incredulous, but he shook his head and shrugged to set himself back to a neutral expression. The two of them checked to see if they were slated for any matches, and when they were in the clear, made their way to the pharmacy.

"How are you with Dusk?" Cobalt asked idly.

"Things are good! She's busy a lot, but I'm alright with it. It makes the time we spend together that much better!"

Cobalt nodded, his attention clearly elsewhere. He made his way down one of the aisles.

"Cobalt, that's...men's health is this way," Verdant said, looking down the aisle without stepping into it. Rows and rows of feminine hygiene products loomed, touting features he barely understood. He felt sorry for all those who had to decipher and use them.

Cobalt crossed his arms. His lips were drawn thin. After a long moment, he said, "Clementine talks about these a lot. I figured I would...you know."

"Dusk says the nurse's office has a good selection!" Verdant offered. He paused as he reconsidered what the other had just said. He had seen Cobalt or Clementine leave each other's rooms on some nights... "Are you and Clementine together?"

"No!" Cobalt growled with an intensity that had Verdant stepping back. "We're _friends_."

"That's fine! I didn't mean to offend!" Verdant held up his hands. "Who are you involved with, then, if you don't mind me asking?"

Cobalt stared at him with an expression bordering on exasperation. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry -"

"Nobody. I'm involved with nobody," Cobalt said, pronouncing the words with difficulty.

Verdant blinked. Cobalt sighed and walked out of the aisle. When Verdant found him, he was idly examining a box of condoms. Verdant looked at the box, then back up at Cobalt. "...Is that for you?"

"They'll be mine," Cobalt said. He looked and sounded tired.

Different sorts of possibilities went through Verdant's head. Was Cobalt someone who didn't have a specific partner but slept around? Did he use condoms to masterbate? ...Did he collect them?

Verdant didn't want to stay quiet for too long, so he cleared his throat. "Did you need anything else?"

"Lube."

Verdant looked back at Cobalt. "...For who?"

"Clementine and me."

The two of them were very interesting friends, if Cobalt was willing to do so much for Clementine. And yet, it looked like he was...reluctant? Frustrated? Something was clearly on his mind.

Verdant scratched his head. He needed to bring his thoughts back to the topic at hand. "There are...different kinds for men and women, but maybe a generic brand...?"

"Generic is fine. Though it has to be silicone and latex safe."

Verdant started looking through the different lubes. There was quite the selection...! "Latex for condoms, of course...do they make condoms out of silicone?"

"No, they make toys out of it though --"

Cobalt cut himself off abruptly. Verdant looked over his shoulder. "Toys?"

The edge of Cobalt's mouth twitched. His cheeks colored.

"I know that...women sometimes use toys," Verdant said. "Are there toys for men?"

Cobalt covered his face with a hand briefly. "...There are," he said.

"I never considered that," Verdant said, rubbing his chin. "...Is that enough for you?"

"What?"

"Just having toys? You said you weren't involved with anyone..."

"I don't need a partner to be sexual," Cobalt said.

Verdant continued to rub his chin for a while. "That's...interesting! I thought that having other person was part of what makes it so...good," he said, gesturing vaguely. Cobalt's expression remained impassive. "To have an emotional connection...?"

Cobalt shrugged. "I don't especially need that."

Verdant was quiet as he considered this.

"You think I'm broken, don't you."

Being thought of as someone who would think such a thing made a hot streak of indignation flare in Verdant's chest. "No! Why would you...no, you're not broken!"

"Most people," Cobalt said, "seem to think so."

Verdant wished Dusk was with him, because he had a feeling she would know what to say, or at least give support to what he was about to say. "I don't feel the way you do. Maybe you're different than...most of us, but why would that mean you're broken? We're just different."

Cobalt stared off at something else.

"We're allowed to be different," Verdant said. "We're allowed to...not be just like Corrin. You know?"

"More like being different than basically everyone else," Cobalt muttered, making his way over to the cashiers. Verdant followed behind and put a package of lubricant (water-based, which was what he figured would work best.) Cobalt didn't say anything when he noticed it, but he smiled a small, grateful smile.

* * *

Beyond being their sparring partners on the battlefields, Thoas and Teris became regular visitors to Dusk and Verdant's room. Not only did they discuss various matches, but they also brought different video games with them they insisted everyone play. Some of them were the "good because they're so bad bad" sort, but most of them were quite enjoyable. Palutena sometimes peeked in to make sure her angels weren't causing their hosts too much trouble, and sometimes joined game night to provide dramatic commentary.

Halius sometimes offered to host game nights in his room, but Rigel always gently reflected such suggestions. So, if they all wanted to play together, they met in the cafeteria. Mostly, it was to talk about Fire Emblem: Heroes, which was the only one they all played regularly.

"There's a Corrin in the new summoning banner!" Halius said, holding up his compact as he ran to the table the others were sitting at.

"We know," Dusk said, smiling helplessly. Verdant was too busy hunched over his compact to greet those coming over.

Rigel considered the state Verdant was in and gave a knowing sigh. "On the hunt, I see."

"I got a Robin," Thoas said. "But not the beachy Robin." Teris glanced over at his compact, then went back to his own.

"So we've all decided to use our summer chasing after summer exclusives instead of enjoying the weather ourselves?"

This was met by nods from most of the table. Palutena chuckled lightly.

Verdant closed his compact when he revealed the last blue orb on his summoning session to be nothing more than an Est. Halius leaned in, hovering just above him so his muffler wouldn't touch him.

"Hey," Halius said. "Guess who I got in the summer banner."

" _No_ ," Verdant said with a strained sadness.

"But look! Leo has a _Tomato Tome_ ," Halius said, pointing to his screen. "They could have called it a _Tomatome_!"

Verdant put his head down, cheek against the cool surface of the table. His expression was slack, though Dusk could tell he was concentrating on staying calm.

"Hey," Dusk said, nosing his arm. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh yes! I'm fine!" he said, giving her a smile.

"Do you want to lie down for a bit?"

The table was quiet, save for tiny snatches of conversation and the sound of Teris doing a summon. After a long pause, Teris let out a most gentle "Oh," as if something significant happened that he couldn't talk about. Verdant didn't need to look over to figure out what it was, and he sat up with a deep breath.

"I think I will lay down," he announced.

"Alright then," Rigel said, giving his shoulder a pat. "Try to rest."

"I will, thank you."

Dusk collected their plates and followed Verdant back to their room. He was tapping around on his compact when she found him there.

"You said you were going to rest," she said, sitting on his bed with him.

"I am resting," he said lightly. "I'm not doing anything strenuous."

"Do you _need_ Corrin? Really need?" Dusk asked, a playful smile on her face.

"Absolutely," Verdant said. "I can get more orbs by doing this, and this..."

He flopped belly-down on the bed, completely absorbed by questing. She walked some fingers up his spine, and he barely even rolled his shoulders in response.

When Verdant focused on something, it really was quite hard to get him out of it. Dusk had learned and accepted that this was a part of him not long after knowing him - he would try to get whatever people asked of him long after he should go to bed, for example. It was cute and sincere, but there were times where she couldn't help but want to tease him for his devotion.

"What if I told you I'm really bored right now?" she mused.

He glanced up at her. "...What would you like to do?"

"Something! Something with you."

"Ah," he fumbled with his compact. "Um, okay. What sort of..."

"Don't worry," Dusk said, moving so she was straddling his back. He let out a soft yelp as she did so, but offered no resistance. "You can keep playing while I occupy myself."

"Dusk --" Verdant began, wiggling under her hips. She hadn't quite intended to make this sexual, but when he did that, he rubbed up against her, and the touch lit a fire in her belly. She squeezed her thighs together to keep him still.

"You can keep playing," she repeated slowly, with an amorous intent. "And I'll occupy myself."

He went quiet, resting his cheek against the mattress. She gave his shoulder a pat and moved herself closer to his body, aligning her hips with the curve of his rear as she sank down.

Some part of her was a little confused - usually she was on the receiving end of this position - but it also made a warm energy flow through her body to mold her form to his like this. Even more so when his legs stiffened, pushing his ass towards her.

Her clit tingled with how hard it was, but it wasn't big enough to brush against his body. Still, the sensation of her thighs against his, the slight pushing forward of his body every time she moved against him...it made her purr deeply. She nuzzled his hairline, teeth grazing against his neck. His skin trembled as her hot breath swept over him.

Her tail snaked out of her body, giving her thrusts more weight. He exhaled sharply when he felt her pushing into him more, making her look up from her nuzzling. His fingers were slack around his compact, whose screen had turned off.

"Don't stop," he said breathily. "Please."

The fog that had come over her mind parted slightly when she heard his voice. "I...Verdant? Is this enough for you?"

"What?" he seemed hurt, like he was afraid she wouldn't keep going.

"I don't...have things. The right things to make this work," Dusk said. "I didn't think about this, I'm sorry..."

Verdant's hands fisted in his hair. After a moment, he said, "You...can. We can make it work."

"Really?"

He looked back at her, rolling his shoulders. She rolled off of him and let him cuddle her. His limbs were stiff, but he didn't seem too upset. Hopefully.

"This is something I heard about from Cobalt," he said, voice soft like he was short of breath. "He's, um, not into people, he and Clementine both, but they do...ah, favors? For each other? But they're not together! That's the important part!"

Dusk nodded, unsure where this was supposed to be going.

"Cobalt, he...has a collection," Verdant held up his hands and made motions like he was sizing things. ... _Big_ things. "And he can use them on himself but sometimes, Clementine helps, and he helps her out sometimes with her toys and..."

"Toys?" Dusk cut in.

Verdant swallowed, lips squirming. The flush of his face deepened. "Sex. Sex toys."

She could not muster the volume to pronounce the _oh_ she made with her mouth.

"Um, what that has to do with us. Ahem," he couldn't look at her for a moment. "We're together and I know we're happy with what we already have. ...Right?" he glanced back at her.

"Yes!"

"Yes! But...what you did, I know we liked that too," he said, tucking his chin. "And you said you don't have the right things but there are...means. It's not like the real thing maybe but I'm sure..." he trailed off.

Dusk clasped his hand with her own.

"Verdant?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you...do me a favor right now?" she asked, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "So I can return the favor later?"

Verdant's leg twitched. She smiled into his skin as his tail wrapped around hers.


End file.
